<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Run On Bad Luck by Inurshuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628023">Good Run On Bad Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh'>Inurshuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering like a married couple, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Post-Punk Hazard, Secret Relationships, annoyance as a plot device, bickering like an old married couple, emotionally stunted Tashigi, emotionally stunted Zoro, lowkey sexual tension, lowkey want to be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongari Island is like any other island, except for kids going missing and being returned near catatonic.  Marines aren't welcomed on the island, but here they are.<br/>Of course, righting wrongs and getting justice might be easier when you don't have a pirate (or two) interfering with your best-laid plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Hina/Smoker (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro &amp; Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Night Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/gifts">Sweetsango</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Notes: This is my submission for the “Set Sail One Piece Mid-Year Exchange.” I was blessed enough to get the amazing SweetSango. If you’re unfamiliar with the exchange, it works like this: you get a random person on Tumblr to write a story or draw for. They provide you with what they like/don’t like and you go from there! </p><p>Do’s and Don’ts:<br/>Would like to receive: No preference, fanart or fan fiction is fine.<br/>Top three characters: Zoro, Tashigi, Law<br/>Top three relationships: Zoro-Tashigi, Smoker-Hina, Shanks-Makino<br/>The content they enjoy: Enemy to lover, Mutual pining, undercover<br/>Does not want to receive: Smut, yaoi, yuri, not a happy ending</p><p>I got a little ambitious; hopefully, this works!</p><p>Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clubs dark, the slow-paced jazz music playing giving a false sense of calm as she grips the tray in her hands tighter. The smoky atmosphere helps keep her hidden as she stays close to the wall. </p><p>Her eyes trained on her target as Hina's crooning voice fills the space, <em> "That I’d fallen for a lie, you were never on my side, Fool me once, fool me twice, Are you death or paradise? Now you’ll never see me cry, There’s just no time to die." </em></p><p>Everyone's attention is on her, pink hair illuminated by bright stage lights, and Hina’s comfortable with the attention, maintaining eye contact with the loosely banded criminals in the lounge room. <em> So many bounties in a single place. </em> Marines weren’t welcomed, though, and Tongari Den Den Mushi had made it a <em> point </em> to remind them of that. </p><p>
  <em> Only a Strawhaw themed island could have a Den Den Mushi as a leader. And he’s quite… Vocal too. And he made us promise to pay for the damages. He already assumes we’re going to cause property damage! </em>
</p><p>Smokers voice rings through the miniature Den Den Mushi cuffed around her ear and earpiece nestled in her ear, gruff voice loud in the area piece “Oi, Tashigi, don’t trip and don’t drop anything tonight, ya hear? We don’t need a repeat of what happened last time,” and she wants to roll her eyes but can’t lose focus as she scans the room. <em> That happened once. Once! I’m never going to live that down.  </em></p><p>She just clenches her teeth and keeps her pace even as she circles the room. She doesn’t stray past her target, sitting side by side with none other than Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law. <em>Somehow the Strawhats always get involved.</em> Law surprised them, but then again, should it have really? Not a lot of information is known about her target, other than he goes by Lanche and despite a frail appearance he was formidable; his Goro Goro no Mi made sure of that. </p><p>Tall, blonde, and sickly looking, Lanche himself didn’t pose much of a threat. But it was his network of underground associates that had everyone worried. The possibility that he was in with the Celestial Dragons, and all that entailed. <em> He’s selling children, stealing them from islands, and delivering them to the hands of some of the worst people in the world.  </em></p><p>Children were stolen, and never heard of again until they were; a disturbing series of children had been discovered off of the coast of Tongari Island, bodies bruised, children tight-lipped, and unable to speak. After the 3rd child was discovered, they were asked to come in and investigate. <em> It was a shock that such a cheerful, happy island such as Tongari Island could have such a seedy underbelly. An island dedicated to the Strawhat Pirates? To fun? It just wasn’t possible. </em></p><p>Hina's voice surprises Tashigi, more emotion than she's used to hearing in the stern Real Admirals voice,<em> "We were a pair, But I saw you there, Too much to bear, You were my life, But life is far away from fair."  </em></p><p>The entire island consisted of Strawhat Pirate theme park attractions, cafes, clothing shops, and more. Anything and everything Strawhat was sold here. It made sense then, why maybe Roronoa Zoro was on the island, but that didn’t necessarily explain Trafalgar Law’s presence. <em> We know he’s in an alliance with the Strawhats, but where’s Law’s crew? </em> She just hopes that they don’t stick around too much longer, but judging by the bottles of sake strewn across their lounge table, they had no plans on going anywhere soon. <em> Great, just great.  </em></p><p>Their disguises, if you can call them that, didn’t do much to hide their identities, though the visitors of the island didn’t seem to notice the ominous presence of the men’s swords or the flashes of bright green under Zoro’s black hat. Law wasn’t even trying to hide his tattoos. <em> And those mustaches and beards? What were they thinking? </em></p><p>Smoker’s hidden in the lounge’s office, barking into her ear the different criminals coming and going through the entrance, the different meetings happening around them. She’s only focused on one, Lache. Rumor had it that he met his associate here on this island, the mysterious Mr. J, his broker. </p><p>It makes her sick to her stomach, knowing that it’s time when Smoker’s voice filters in, “Okay, we just saw someone come in from the back exit. Definitely has ties to this club. Man’s wearing a large black hat, black cloak. We can’t see his face, but he’s making a beeline to you,” short cough followed by, ”Be careful, and remember, don’t spill shit when you get there.” Deep breath and she grips the tray as she makes her way across the room, a pleasant smile on her face. </p><p><em> The children were dropped off at that dock. No care that they were human beings. </em>They didn’t bear the mark of a Celestial Dragon, but the distinct lack of care for them gave the air that this went higher than just some horrible pirates. </p><p>Walking to the table, she feels the vestige of black on Lache’s aura, almost physically recoiling as she’s forced to face it head-on. <em> Even Law doesn’t feel this dark. Or Zoro. </em>Grin in place, she bows slightly as she holds the tray out, eyes trained on the man walking forward to join them, “Drinks, gentlemen?”</p><p>She keeps her face hidden, realizes that she can’t get a good look at the man taking a seat by Lache. The air suddenly becomes tense as she feels a strong hand clamp on her shoulder, “Why don’t you get out of here, now? Judging by the drinks on the table, I think these boys are done.” The man’s voice is deep, dark and brings a slight shiver to run up her back as she feels something even darker pervade the space. </p><p>
  <em> The recording Den Den Mushi is on the bottom side of these glasses... Crap. I just need to leave these drinks on the table. That’s all. The entire mission is a bust if we can’t get some more information on where these kids are.  </em>
</p><p>“Oi, waitress lady, you okay?” Zoro’s voice jars her out of her thoughts, and she shakes her head as she stumbles up somehow managing to keep her face hidden with her hair, “Ah yes, sir! Thank you for asking.” She cringes internally at the annoyed tone in her voice, but she can’t help it. <em>What is he doing here?</em></p><p>Lache’s drawl comes forward, “Now, see, Mr. J, you’ve scared the young girl. Leave the drinks behind, I’m sure we’ll need refreshments for later.”</p><p>She just bows, deposits the drinks, and picks up the empty bottles and glasses, makes her way back to the safety of the dark walls of the club. </p><p>She breathes a heavy sigh of relief, muttering to Smoker, “Drinks are on the table. The new man is called Mr. J. If they’re discussing business, we’ll find out,” and doesn’t have the heart not to take a look over her shoulder, disappointment clear in her gaze, “Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law confirmed.”</p><p>Law and Zoro look relaxed, comfortable, sitting with “Mr. J” and Lache. Law looks bored, <em> Is that just his natural expression? </em> , while Zoro reclines back, drinking two glasses of sake before letting out a belch. <em> Filthy pirate. </em> She wishes Law wasn’t blocking her view of Mr. J, wants to see if she can make out any of his facial features, and knows he’s covered from head to toe. <em> Smart man. </em></p><p>Smoker’s voice interrupts her musings, voice annoyed, “Shit. This complicates things a little. Stick close, just in case. One of ‘em makes a move, you follow. We’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>She heads to the bar, grateful for the practical cocktail uniform of black dress pants, black flats, and a white button-up, because if she needed to run- this was much easier than say, Hina’s dress and heels. <em> An accident waiting to happen if I had to even try. </em></p><p>She’s barely nodding her head at the female bartender for more glasses of sake as she looks over at Lache’s table, sees Mr. J and Lache locked in a heated debate as Law looks on bored. Doesn’t spot the unmistakable three sword-wielding swordsman that was guaranteed to ruin this entire operation. </p><p>“Oi, woman, what are you doing here?” She almost jumps out of her skin when she’s grabbed by the shoulder again, another warm hand closing on her shoulder and she tries to jerk out of the embrace as he uses it to turn her. She locks eyes with one Roronoa Zoro and she just gapes at seeing the full effect of his disguise. </p><p>Just barely withholds a smile as she chuckles, “Ah, is this necessary?” </p><p>He doesn’t let go of her shoulder, just quirks an eyebrow at her, “Where the fuck is Smokey hiding? And the rest of your Ero Cook Wannabes?”</p><p>She shrugs off his arm, smiles at the bartender when she sees her tray is refilled, “Have a wonderful evening, Sir. Here, a glass” and she deposits a drinking glass into his hand as she walks away briskly. <em> Can’t he see that I’m not supposed to be marine Tashigi right now? Useless pirate. </em></p><p>She sticks to the wall, keeps an eye on Lache’s table and eyes grow wide when she sees that now not only is Zoro missing from the table but so is Law. <em> Oh no. </em>She can only imagine the kind of trouble the directionally challenged swordsman is going to cause. And she’s not so keen on changing bodies with someone else again. </p><p>Smoker beats her to it, “They’re gone. Shit, both of them. Did you see where they went?” She just scoffs a sharp note from Hina drawing her attention to the stage. When she locks eyes with her, she’s surprised to see an arched eyebrow on the woman’s face as she shakes her head to the left side. Tashigi takes the hint and makes her way around, stopping when the butt of a sword taps onto her stomach and the draw of the ex-warlord’s voice sounds off in her ear, “Ah, marine woman. We can’t have that now can we?” </p><p>She feels Law at her back and glares at Zoro as he appears in front of her. “Do you even know what he does!?” she hisses, as she stomps on Zoro’s foot and makes her way around him, “and what makes you think I’m here by myself? You asked where the rest were. They’re here, pirates. Watch yourself,” She’s not in the mood and doesn’t have the time. <em> Stupid pirates. </em> </p><p>“Oi, yes, we know he’s shitty, marine-woman, but you’re messing up our plans here, so we’re going to have to ask you to stop whatever you’re doing-” </p><p>Tashigi feels a headache coming on as she can hear Smoker yelling into her ear, “Y’mean to tell me these filthy fucking pirates are asking us to stand down? What the-”</p><p>Zoro’s quick to stand close, and she can make out the deep breaths he lets out, “Look, we’re not gonna tell everyone you’re marines but cut us a break. Remember Punk Hazard? Consider this making us even. We’re sure as shit not friends with traffickers. So c’mon, cut us some slack.” She clamps her mouth shut, glares, and just nods her head. A fake smile on her face, she all but snarls at Zoro, “Follow me,” as she walks brusquely to a dark hallway. </p><p>She can feel Zoro and Law’s eyes boring into her back as she leads them down the hallway, knows that anger is radiating off her but they both feel calm. <em> How can these pirates feel calm when they were just being chummy with a child trafficker? Despicable.  </em></p><p>She doesn’t bother knocking before she opens the door marked “MANAGER - STAY OUT” where Smoker’s enraged face greets them. The small room is filled to the brim with smoke, ashtrays overflowing with the old buts of his cigars. </p><p>“What the Hell do you think you pirates are doing?” Smoker looks ready to punch Zoro and Law, practically shaking with his anger, and Zoro doesn’t even blink as he responds, “Oi, we’re here to stop a fucking kid trafficker. The Hell you and Glasses doing?” </p><p>She fumes, standing beside Smoker and adjusting her glasses, “If you must know, we’re… Doing the same.”</p><p>“Look, Smoker, if you’re going after Lache and Mr. J, well I just wouldn’t. You and marine-woman will just make a fool out of yourselves,” and Smoker’s low grumbling has Law rolling his eyes, “Again.” <em> Disrespectful pirate.  </em></p><p>Smoker just glares, “Says the guys in the most ridiculous get-ups. Can you take that shit off already? ‘Sides, you two were sitting with those guys. How do we know you’re not involved?” </p><p>Zoro and Law look offended, disguises finally stashed on the desk as they make themselves at home on the couch in the small room. “The fuck type of pirates do you take us for, Smokey? Seriously, twice in one night, old man,” and Zoro’s own glare meets Smoker’s.</p><p>She pops the Den Den Mushi earpiece from her ear, tucks it safely into her pocket, “Ah, we know you’re not, well like that, Zoro,” not missing the way Law rolls his eyes and scoffs at her remark, “but you haven’t explained what you were doing with them. If you’re not interested in procurement, then what’s the point?”</p><p>“We both know there’s a bigger problem here than just trafficked children, marine-woman. Lache, Mr. J, they’re just cogs in the machine. No, they’re answering someone much worse. You remember Caesar Clown from Punk Hazard?”</p><p>The color drains from her face, “But last we heard, he was on your boat-”</p><p>“Yeah, well, that’s changed, Glasses. He got away after Dressrosa.”</p><p>“You let him do WHAT?” The shrill tone of her voice makes Zoro physically cringe, and she cheers internally at the sight. <em> That’s what you get, pirate.  </em>Zoro’s voice is sharp, clearly annoyed that she thinks it’s his fault, “It’s not like we were in charge of him at the time.”</p><p>Tashigi’s quick to respond, “You let a known terrorist, and child abductor and a mad scientist <em> go </em>-”</p><p>“Shit woman, the Marines let him get away when they arrested Doflomingo. Sounds like he’s got an in with the Navy, don’t you fucking think?”</p><p>She hates that he says it out loud because it’s the one thing that she and Smoker had been worried about. It hadn’t made sense, the number of children showing back up, why they weren’t able to talk, why they couldn’t explain what had happened to them. <em> The children have injection spots, incisions all over their bodies like they were tested on.  </em></p><p>They’d only seen it in one other place- months ago, at Punk Hazard, and the knowledge chills her to the bone. Zoro and Law’s appearance only confirms it, and she wants to be sick but she holds back. <em> No time for that, Tashigi. You need to keep it together. Especially now. </em></p><p>If those two men were involved with Caesar Clown, then they had to act fast. She mulls over their options as Smoker asks, “What makes you think it’s Caesar Clown, exactly?”</p><p>“We don’t. But you can’t tell me that you don’t feel it too,” Law sounds sure, and the look on his face is serious. </p><p>Smoker just grunts, as Law continues, “Those two men- they report directly to him, I bet. And if they’re here then that means some kids are either showing up or going away. My guess is both.”</p><p>Zoro smirks as he leans forward, “And no offense to sword nerd here, but there’s no way that she was going to get close enough to get anything decent out of them anyway.”</p><p>“Hey! I wasn’t trying to be nosy. I did what I needed to, Roronoa. Those glasses have bugs in them!”</p><p>“Shut it all of you! They’re talking about something here,” Smoker snarls. The Cameko Den Den Mushi picks Mr. J and Lache still sitting at the same couch, picking up their voices clearly, Tashigi mentally letting out a deep breath as she realizes that they hadn’t asked for their glasses to be cleared during their conversation. <em> We need to pay more attention.  </em></p><p>She’s thankful that whatever they’ve missed they can read, as she spies Simon, a G-5 subordinate that had transferred from their original unit to Punk Hazard. </p><p>Thankful that he’s kept to his post, transcribing, and almost forgot he was there until he interrupts, “You didn’t miss anything, Vice Admiral, Captain-chan. They were just commenting that Captain-chan was cute, but could lose the glasses,” Zoro snorts as she huffs, “and that the pirates were most unusual but could prove useful in the future.”</p><p>The room goes silent as Lache’s voice comes through, clear as a bell, “Look, I know he’s expected six total, but there’s just no way, okay? Not with all the attention he’s been bringing.”</p><p>“Are you resources drying up, Lache? Should we be concerned?”</p><p>“What? No! I’m still able to provide him with what he wants, but four only. Maybe five tops. I can’t do six.”</p><p>“So you are having an issue with your resources. How unfortunate,” Mr. J leans forward like he’s about to Lache a secret, whispering,” You know the man I work for isn’t very patient, and he’s very… Particular.” </p><p>“Yes, I know, but <em> again </em>Mr. J, if he hadn’t been bringing so much attention to the island. Everyone’s on high alert.”</p><p>“We never said we cared <em> where </em> they came from, Lache. You choose the destination we meet. If you’re too lazy to procure your goods prior to our meeting, that’s your issue. I’m here to tell you that you have until tonight. Don’t disappoint us. You know where to meet.”</p><p>Lache is clearly flustered, “But, but, come on, Mr. J. That’s not enough time, and you know it. I’ve never had to do this, and we’ve been doing this, what, 3 years?” </p><p>“3 and a half, but that is irrelevant. You are handsomely reimbursed for your… Troubles. And you won’t get the full fee if you cannot procure a full order. You know this. And we’ll also have to start looking towards alternative individuals for our needs.”</p><p>“Seriously? After <em> one time </em>?,” and Lache lets out a deep sigh, “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“That’s all I needed to hear, Lache. Meet me at the usual spot, midnight. You know what to do prior to bringing the merchandise onboard.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. No need to remind me. I haven’t forgotten before, have I?”</p><p>“Well, you also haven’t tried to provide us with less than our full order, so there’s always a first time for everything, Lache,” and as Mr. J starts to rise to stand, Tashigi is already putting the miniature Den Den Mushi earpiece back in her ear and grabbing her empty drink tray, walking out of the manager’s office.</p><p>The doors slamming closed behind her, and she rounds the corner as she sees Mr. J shaking hands with Lache. <em> Still can’t see his face. Shit.  </em></p><p>She eyes an empty table littered with half-empty drink glasses, putting a few on her tray as she makes her way to the hidden exit he had used earlier. Smoker is angry, “Damn it, Captain, what do you think you’re doing? Do not do this!”</p><p>He doesn’t notice her as he makes his way, face skillfully ducked at an angle that all you can make is the top of his hat, and the man is tall. <em> Works in my favor. There’s no way he’s leaving here without me getting a look at his face. This is too important. We need to know. </em>Deep breath and she closes her eyes for a second before walking briskly with the tray in her hand, feels gravity doing what she wanted it to do.</p><p>Her foot catches on air and her body collides into him as she hears Smoker yelling at her, “Did you just do what I think you did?! Are you serious?”</p><p>The drink tray and glasses end up on the floor before her sprawled form as Mr. J snarls, turning around to glare at her prone form, “Watch where you are going, you vermin!”</p><p>She just gulps as she takes in the pale and sunken in face of the man, eyes beady and she realizes that he has a receding hairline, gray peppering a goatee and small tattoo at the top of his neck, the small patch of skin that his high collar shirt didn’t cover. <em> Does that say Gas? And is that a number? 3? Gas 3? </em></p><p>He takes another step towards her, and her fingers itch for Shigure, sitting on her twin bed on Hina’s personal ship, docked at the harbor. She doesn’t say anything but glares back as she tries to get up but finds herself unable to do. The more she tries, the more pressure she feels. <em> Of course, Conqueror's Haki.  </em></p><p>The bartender from earlier breaks the spell, concern written across her face as she looks Tashigi over, “Is-is everything ok?” </p><p>If Tashigi didn’t know better, she would bet that she heard some fear in the short woman’s voice. <em> Definitely fear. </em> </p><p>The bartender trembles when he switches his glare at her but he relents, stepping back and barking over his shoulder as he leaves, “This better never happen again, girl.” </p><p>Smoker’s screaming in her ear, and when she looks up she sees Lache standing in front of her, looking down on her, “He’s not a nice man, you know. The kind that holds a grudge. Surprised he left really. I would make myself scarce next time you see him.”</p><p>She takes the bartender’s offered hand as she stands, looking around at the mess on the floor and the curious look of the people in the lounge. </p><p>She realizes that Hina is still singing, thankful when she hits a high note that draws everyone’s attention away from her, <em> “I let it burn, You're no longer my concern, Faces from my past return, Another lesson yet to learn.” </em></p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p>Lache laughs, “I don’t think you understand, honey. He doesn’t forget transgressions,” and he pats her head as he exits out of the same door. She stares at him dumbfounded before picking up pieces of broken glasses. </p><p>She hurries back to the manager’s room, still not prepared for Smoker’s palpable rage as she runs into the room. She’s triumphant, doesn’t care that she’s soaked with liquor and sake, “I know what he looks like!”</p><p>Zoro and Law just exchange glances, and Law just mumbles, “... That was on purpose?” </p><p>Tashigi doesn’t have time for the ex-warlord, already grabbing a piece of paper from Simon and a pen, sketching the rough features of the man and muttering under her breath as she works, “Of <em> course </em>it was intentional. We couldn’t let him get out of here without knowing. He was a tad angry.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit, woman. We heard that,” and Zoro’s voice instantly has her eye twitching,”Did you improvise making a home on the ground too? You’re fucking weird, you know that?”</p><p>She’s indignant, nose turned up as she continues, “He used Conqueror's Haki on me, that’s why I couldn’t move!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Glasses. Looked like you were too scared-”</p><p>“Hey, let’s focus here, Tashigi. Leave her alone, Roronoa,” Smoker interrupts, crossing his arms, ”I still haven’t decided what to do with you two.”</p><p>Tashigi smooths a few lines on her sketch, frowning as she admits, “This is the best I can do, Smoker-san,” and clipping the paper to the wall.  “He’s pale, extremely so, and he has a tattoo on his neck! It looked like Gas 3? Or, even G-3?” She racks her brain for information on G-3, knows that they’re disbanded but has a hard time remembering where their old base was. <em> Had to have been the Grand Line, or maybe closer towards the East Blue. Can’t see how they’d be connected now with child trafficking. But what if? </em></p><p>Zoro and Law crowd the wall beside the desk, Law’s eyes narrowing as he takes in the sharp features of the man, eyes zeroing in on the tattoo. He pokes the tattoo on the paper, voice dark, “I think it’s pretty obvious what you’re going to do, Smoker, because it’s going to happen regardless.’</p><p>“Oh yeah, pirate, and what’s that?” Smoker just arches an eyebrow at Law, arms crossed.</p><p>“You’re going to work with us. And we’re going to stop this. Because whatever this is, it’s bad news.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, and how do you know that?”</p><p>“Because this is the man that got all those kids to Punk Hazard. Without a doubt, Caesar Clown is behind this. And if he’s not, then I want to know who is,” Law confirms as he cracks his knuckles, the sound echoing in the room, mouth in a straight line as he looks Smoker directly in the eye. </p><p>Smoker holds his stare, doesn’t seem to know what to make of Law’s serious tone or Zoro’s equally firm expression, and Tashigi has a feeling that they’re in over their heads. <em> We thought that the kids were maybe being trafficked to the Celestial Dragons, but if it’s Caesar Clown, then it’s worse than we thought. And we’re going to need all the help we can get. </em> Caesar was formidable, his Gasu Gasu no Mi costing countless lives at the base, her hand subconsciously moving to where Sigure usually sat in her hilt on her hip. <em> I hate this. I need my sword. Why did I listen to Hina? </em></p><p>“Smoker-san, perhaps we need to. Remember, G-5-”</p><p>“I know what we need to do, Captain. Saying we can’t handle this on our own?”</p><p>“Yes! If this guy can do Conqueror's Haki, and if he’s going to meet Caesar Clown <em> possibly </em>, then yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”</p><p>Smoker isn’t impressed but has to see that she’s right, grumbling under his breath as he takes a seat behind the desk, puffing on his cigars as he stares at the pirates, “Y’know if we work together, we’re taking him in, right? Mr. J, Clown, anyone associated with this. It won’t be like Punk Hazard.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. That was business, Smokey,” Zoro affirms, “This is different. He’s still doing this shit. We couldn’t take him out before, but it’s different this time.”</p><p>Smoke trails out of Smoker’s mouth, “Yeah, no messy pirate politics, huh?”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk about politics interfering with what you have to do-”</p><p>“Stand down, swordsman. We’re going to work with you. Doesn’t look like we have much choice anyway.” Smoker stands as he eyes the monitor on the desk, “Shit. Hina’s finally done with her set. Look, pirates, I don’t care if we work with you, but remember- we’re enemies after this.”</p><p>Zoro just smirks, tone smug, “Yeah, yeah. So like always? You haven’t managed to get us yet, Smokey, and I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>“Look pirate, I’ll get you one day. That day just won’t be today, but bet your bottom berri, I’m going to be hauling both of you and your crews after this,” Smoker motions to Tashigi, “Hina isn’t going to let you help us.”</p><p>“He’s right. She’s still very annoyed at your Captain, Roronoa, for beating her at Marine Ford. She won’t let you, or Law, go.”</p><p>“Tch, sounds like her personal problem.”</p><p>“It is. We have a very limited amount of time. Lache is already looking for another child for Mr. J, and there’s only so many places they could be. The park’s been on high alert recently, parents too.” </p><p>She puts a finger to her face as she frowns,  “And it’s already 8. Mr. J told him to meet him at their usual spot at midnight. He mentioned a ship, so it has to be a dock. I doubt it’ll be the public harbor. He isn’t the type of person that would want a lot of attention.”</p><p>Law agrees, “That gives us 4 hours to find him, and trace him back to that ship. What’s going to stop you all from crashing this and trying to get us, marine woman-ya?”</p><p>“Just because Hina-san won’t work with you, doesn’t mean we won’t. <em> And it’s Tashigi. </em> We have, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sword nerd, but that doesn’t mean you won’t try to backstab us-”</p><p>“I’m sorry, which one if us a lawless pirate again, Roronoa?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, nerd, which one of us works at a base that lets kids be abducted and experimented on again?”</p><p>“Excuse me?! If you recall, we helped your crew save those children, and we didn’t know! Roronoa, I swear, if we could fight right now-”</p><p>Deadpan, Zoro doesn’t miss a beat, “You’d lose.”</p><p>The snarl she lets out is unladylike and she can feel the amusement radiating off of the swordsman as Smoker glares at her, his voice leaving no room for argument, “You need to find Lache, and stop him. Find out where Mr. J is, and when you find him, stop him too. We’ll take it from there. Tashigi, you call me on the Den Den Mushi once you’re ready to board the ship. Strawhats, you leave and we’ll move in.”</p><p>Simon’s timid, as he tells Smoker, “Vice Admiral, sir? Rear Admiral Hina is making her way down the hallway.”</p><p>He just takes a deep inhale of these cigars as he barks at Tashigi, “So? What are you waiting for? Get out of here, marine. Dismissed!”</p><p>“Ah, excuse me, sir? If we go out the door, she’ll see us-”</p><p>“Guess that’s why you’re not taking the door then.”</p><p>Tashigi groans as she makes her way to a small window in the corner painted over in black and she struggles to open it as she hears Hina’s footsteps coming closer. </p><p>“Shit woman, can’t even get a window open?” Zoro groans when she doesn’t let him push her out of the way. <em> I don’t need anyone’s help opening a window, you stupid pirate. </em>She barely gets the window open when she hears Hina’s heels outside of the door. </p><p>She jumps up, hoists herself over the railing as she falls outside into bushes, barely dodging Zoro’s heavy mass as it falls with a dull thud. She brushes the leaves and dirt off of her pants and shirt as she looks at Zoro struggling to get out of the bush, whispering, “Hey, where’s Law?”</p><p>Zoro just growls, “The fuck should I know? He was right behind me!” as he grips Wado Ichimonji in his hand, bringing it out to cut the branches on his sides, and groaning when he falls flat onto the hard ground. <em> That’s what you get for that mouth, Roronoa. </em></p><p>The door slams open, and she can see from the window, the moment Hina walks in, Law barely at the window. “Hina is pleasantly surprised. Not the criminal I am here for, but one can’t be choosy,” she remarks, palms out as cages shoot towards the ex-warlord.</p><p>Law’s tone is bored as he dodges her attacks, “Getting slow in your old age, Hina?” <em> He really shouldn’t have mentioned her age. </em> There’s a furry of cages appearing beside him, Hina yelling obscenities and Tashigi barely dives out of the way as Law jumps through the window. <em> How did he land on his feet so gracefully? </em></p><p>No time to ponder when he yells out, “Run!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Running Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: This is my submission for the “Set Sail One Piece Mid-Year Exchange.” I was blessed enough to get the amazing SweetSango. If you’re unfamiliar with the exchange, it works like this: you get a random person on Tumblr to write a story or draw for. They provide you with what they like/don’t like and you go from there!</p><p>I got a little ambitious; hopefully, this works!</p><p>Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, Sango!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tashigi’s lungs are burning as they run. She doesn’t hear Hina anymore, and she’s surprised that she was able to run in that dress and heels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there anything that woman can’t do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She slows down, ignoring Zoro and Law as she slowly comes to a stop against an alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, why’d you stop running, woman? That pink-haired beast is probably gonna catch up now,” Zoro barks at her, pulling at her arm attempting to tug her out of the alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t bother looking up at him, hunched by the wall, palm flat. She tries to catch her breath, “She’s after you two, not me! And besides, I haven’t heard her heels in awhile. I think we’re safe for right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, for right now, woman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel the full weight of his stare, wishing she had something she could throw at the swordsman as finally manages to catch her breath and stand once more, “Well, we still have to find Lache, get him to tell us where Mr. J is, get him, and sometime during this manage to go by Hina’s ship for Shigure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro snorts, voice tinged with annoyance, “Not our fault you didn’t come prepared, woman. We signed up for finding those two douchebags, not your sword,” his own hands reaching for the hilts of Wado and Shūsui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where my sword </span>
  <em>
    <span>is,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and her voice is stern, “Right. Roronoa, do you even know where you’re at right now?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infuriating man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints his eye at her, and Law just smirks as he lounges against the opposite wall, “Haa, like that’s important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t know where you’re at, or where anything is, how do you expect to find Lache or Mr. J?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro just jerks away, glaring at Law when he chimes in, “She’s got a point, Zoro-ya. We don’t know where we’re at, and I don’t feel like wasting half my night looking for you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Roronoa pouting? Pouting? He is! I wish I could take a picture right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoots Zoro a smug smile as she admits to Law, “Plus, if we get Shigure off Hina-san’s ship, we’ll pass where a lot of the family attractions are. It’s on the pier by the harbor. Lache is probably going there first. It’s always packed, even now, I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law just nods his head, “Lead the way,  and no funny business.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least one of them listens to reason. And what funny business? Like I’m the one we have to worry about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro and Law just smirk as they follow the annoyed woman, and she can literally feel how smug they are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tashigi, you gave them your word that you would not arrest them. You will not arrest them. We didn’t say anything about fighting, though. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was surprised she hadn't already fought Zoro. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he didn’t even run away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a quick trip to Hina’s ship, docked close to the entrance of the pier. She ignores their annoyed looks and groans as she makes her way back out of their ship, a dark pink coat clasped to her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re quiet as they make their way onto the pier, eyes focused on the people milling outside, families enjoying the warm summer weather. Shigure tucked securely to Tashigi’s hip, the familiar weight of her sword grounding her, despite the millions of thoughts running through her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he doesn’t do his own dirty work? No, he sounded desperate earlier with Mr. J. There’s too much on the line, and only four hours to spare. He’d need to make sure it was done right. Besides, his Goru Goru no Mi makes it easy. He can turn the children into gold, claim they’re a statue, and be on his way through the streets, no one the wiser.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pier is a flurry of activity, families playing Strawhat themed games, rollercoasters with the crews face on the sides, the carts themselves miniature versions of the Going Merry and Thousand Sunny, everyone decked in Strawhat shirts, hats, and bags. It was as awe-inspiring to Tashigi as it was nauseating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They idolize pirates. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps bumping into Roronoa, squeezing her hands together as she pulls her gloves out of her pockets when it happens for the tenth time, pulling them on, “I don’t see him, but surely this is the best place to be. All of the families rent the hotels here, preferring to stay where all of the main attractions are. They’re the kid-friendly ones, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro grunts in acknowledgment, shoulder bumping into hers again, but it’s Law’s monotone voice that replies, “Might be that he’s already picked up the kid and he’s biding his time until he needs to meet with Mr. J.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to take a step ahead, Zoro matching her pace, shoulder bumping into hers again and she tries to will the blush away from her face. She’s surprised that he’s being so pleasant, although maybe he’s really not all that bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he hasn’t mocked me for being weak, but then again, the night is still young. And what are the chances of running into him again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>She sneaks a glance at him and hates to admit that the 2 years he'd been, well wherever, that it had done him well. He had gotten stronger, that was for sure, and she saw something in his eye. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it but… It intrigued her. </span><em><span>You’re an odd one, Roronoa.</span></em> <em><span>And speaking about his one eye… What happened there? Where did he go for two years? And just what kind of training has he undergone to get this strong? And just where is the rest of his crew?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Tashigi shakes her head in the negative, long strands falling out of her half bun, “Ah, no, I don’t think so, Law.I can’t see him having them.  He was initially trying to negotiate 4 children, remember? The 5 seemed a stretch, but he definitely didn’t want to give him 6.  That leads me to believe that he’s missing two kids, I’d estimate that he’s had a 20-minute head start on us. Not enough time. See how the parents are holding onto their kid’s hands, and hurdling close to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law and Zoro give her a blank look and she throws her hands up, quickly walking ahead, “He hasn’t had enough time. I’m sure he’s here, probably just hiding.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>They live to frustrate me to an early grave. That’s the only explanation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can’t help the frustrated growl she lets out when she hears Zoro’s mocking laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s passing an ice cream shop when she spots it, a lone child just ahead at the crosswalk of the pier and alleyway, no parent in sight. A little girl with short dark blue hair and wide brown eyes, looking around anxiously before locking eyes with Tashigi, brown teddy bear clenched in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sprinting forward before she realizes it, acting without thinking, as she spies a lone skinny arm shoot around the child’s abdomen, and pulling her into the alleyway, “Up ahead! I saw a child there!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It has to be Lache.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She barely turns the corner, breathing heavily as she reaches for Shigure’s hilt, drawing her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes forward, running straight, barely able to take the form of a man up ahead, as Tashigil yells, “Hey! Stop! Give that child back!” Her voice is just loud enough for the man to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spooks the man, makes him trip over his feet as he hooks left and Tashigi pushes her body harder, gains momentum, and runs faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he recognize me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She steadies her breath as she follows the man out onto the pier by a large building, lights strung across the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees a flash of blond, a child in a tight embrace, arm over the little girl’s mouth as the man looks frantically left and right before entering. Not wasting a minute, she runs into the Fun House, looking behind her shoulder to see Law and Zoro yelling and waving their hands at her to stop from across the street. She doesn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They might think I’m crazy, but I know what I saw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fun House entrance is dark, this part of the pier deserted years ago, red paint chipping and the floor uneven, wooden boards coming up outside of the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one’s been here for a long time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Running in, she follows through an open door, jarred by what she sees for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, she’s on the deck of the Going Merry, walls lined with large mirrors, covering every square inch </span>
  <em>
    <span> Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And are those… Mirrors on the ceiling?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eying the entryway to the kitchen as she hears something clank below her feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if this is a full-scale replica? Has to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way slowly, the mirrors causing distorted images of herself and the ship, and she holds Shigure tighter to her body when she hears another clanking sound, seems like it’s further away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But where is it coming from? Focus, Tashigi. Below? Definitely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eying the mirrors, she makes her way to the stairs to the upper deck of the Sunny, turning on her Den Den Flashlight, positive she sees a shadow cross behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is that possible? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The kitchen’s empty, dust on every surface. Walking out, there’s a loud sound to her right and the muffled shouts of the little girl, and turning a corner she spots another doorway, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stairs finally. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs creak under her as she makes her way down, flashlight aimed as she enters a hallway, just a few doors off of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. Their old ship was rather… Small for them. No wonder they got a new one. That’ll make the search easier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens a door, realizes that it must have been the boy’s dorm, the next door the kitchen, and she stifled a sneeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much dust. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hearing another clang close by, she’s darting out of the door, catching herself as quietly as she can on the door railing as she trips over nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turns her flashlight off as she creeps down the hallway, only two more doors she hasn’t checked. She takes a deep breath before she’s pushing one door open, realizes that it’s just a bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dull. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She peeks at the open space, eerie now that it’s dark and she goes to grab her flashlight when she hears another clang and the sound of a door opening echo in the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There he is!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She runs down the hallway, catching sight of the tall figure from earlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t see his face, or his hair color</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She runs after him, taking the stairs two at a time, knows she needs to get to him before he leaves the funhouse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s fireworks every night and everyone on the island watches it. If he gets back out, it’ll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely makes the man dart around the corner outside of the navigator’s room, realizing that now he’s carrying a burlap sack, and eyes a peek of gold from the cloth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap! He’s already turned her to gold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>She chases after him, opting to use Soru to clear the short distance between them. The burst of speed is what she needs as she draws Shigure, doesn't want to use it, though.. </span><em><span>Mr. J will definitely notice if he’s been injured, and that’ll raise red flags.</span></em> <em><span>I just need to stop him. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>When she’s close enough, she swings the hilt of her sword to his shoulder, Soru giving her the boost of speed to move out of his way as Lache stumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, you bitch, you got me!” He’s blocked by Zoro, his blade drawn and grin on his face as he draws Lache skidding to a halt, a tight grip keeps the burlap sack bundled in his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Glasses, you couldn’t wait? Good thing we got here when we did,” and Roronoa Zoro looks almost bored as he stares at Lache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blows an errant strang out of her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You will not arrest them, Tashigi. You do not go back on your word. You will not arrest them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her sea stone cuffs are already out, as she shoots back, “You took your sweet time, pirate. Get lost on the way here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro’s silence is enough to confirm her suspicions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I expect Roronoa to get lost, but he was with Law. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A quick look at Law, still at the entrance of the Fun House, and the shrug of his shoulders confirms that yes, they got lost, and yes, Law let him lead the way</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Brilliant. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lache is whining when she gets closer, and she glares at the two prone pirates, hands on the hilts of their swords, “Can you get the child? He turned her to gold-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro seems surprised, “That’s his devil fruit? He can turn things into gold? That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks her eyes in his direction blankly, unsure how to take his words, “I’d argue it’s pretty effective. Case in point, the little girl he abducted. And probably the other children he’s personally caught. He’s higher ranking, I doubt he’s always the one doing the procuring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- you, you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her yell causes Law to roll his eyes and shoot her a glare, “Oi, keep it </span>
  <em>
    <span>down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro just scoffs, “Huh, yeah, I guess so. We weren’t exactly sure what his devil fruit was, just knew he had one. Would have been fun to see in action, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, why am I not surprised? Of course, you’d want to fight it. You want to fight everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roronoa, I’m aware of how you feel about fighting me. Now can you or Law </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She dismisses the look he shoots her and just shakes her head at him when he goes to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter. We need to focus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s just grateful that he steps forward to grab the bundle out of Lache’s arms. Law doesn’t move, just keeps a hand at the hilt of his sword as he eyes the Goru Goru no Mi user, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi just glances at Law’s direction before she hears him yell, “Room” and sees the arc of his sword attack. Lache’s arm falls limply to the ground beside her and Zoro, and she notices the gold tinge to it. She yelps as she kicks it away with her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you shouldn’t do that,” Law remarks, not phased at Lache’s cries as he stares at his hand sitting uselessly on the ground. Tashigi’s quick to point her sword at him, but figures that he’s a smart enough man to know when he’s cornered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa steps forward, partially blocking her from the bloody man. Tashigi just shakes her head. Of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After the fight with Monet, he thinks I’m too weak to defend myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can reattach it, you know. It isn’t permanent. But we need some answers before I do that,” and she isn’t surprised that Law looks oddly entertained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Law’s devil fruit is truly disturbing. But did he really need to do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ahh,” Lache groans, look down at his detached arm, “Why should I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes. Right now, your hand is not really cut away from your body. Perks of my devil fruit. But I can sever it from your body </span>
  <em>
    <span>for real.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And if we put those seastone cuffs on you? We’ll just leave you here to die. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law’s voice doesn’t waver, and she knows he’s dead serious. He would truly sever his hand, and leave him there to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I am not a pirate. I cannot allow that to happen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hopes Lache doesn’t call her on their bluff; the marine in her doesn’t believe that the ends justify the means. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot afford to fight both Law and Zoro, not right now.  And what time is it again? We need to make sure we meet Mr. J on time, otherwise, who knows when we’ll get another good lead like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Law continues, takes Lache’s teary face as an answer, “So, where do you plan to meet this Mr. J tonight?” Lache just whimpers, shaking his head side to side, biting on his lip. Law takes a step forward and Lache flinches. He’s an imposing figure, she knows, and can only imagine the dead stare Law’s throwing his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I remember you two! From the lounge club earlier, right? What are you doing with that clumsy broad from earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro yawns, “ Like that matters. Look, we’re bored, and Doctor Death over here doesn’t joke around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was us. Just tell us already,” stretching his arm over his head and crowds Tashigi’s space as she looks over the gold statue of the child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always so close!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no doubt, this is definitely the child I saw earlier,” and she jabs Zoro’s stomach with her elbow, the groan he lets out causing a slight smile to cross her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I said I wouldn’t arrest them not cause mild physical discomfort,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “but this would make 5. Where are the other 4 children?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache’s face pales, the color draining from his cheeks as he takes in her furious expression, “Ah, what other children? This is just a statue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro answers before she can, “You know what children. Don’t act dumb,” and she doesn’t miss the step he takes closer to his form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I can answer for myself, Roronoa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She puffs her cheeks out as Lache stumbles back, falling to the ground on his knees. Zoro doesn’t stop, takes another step closer as he reaches for his limp arm, “Seems to me that we just need the hand to make the girl normal again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law speaks up, “Hmm. Maybe. Only one way to find out. You did say midnight, the ship, right Lache?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache sputters, panic flashing across his face as he realizes what they know, “How, how? Look, you don’t want to get involved okay? The people in this organization, they’re strong. And weird. Really weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird, ey? Organization? Do you even know who you report to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-look, Mr. J-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. J isn’t the boss, and you know it. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanche just looks around, whispering. “No. He’s not. But the man he answers to is crazy. They say he’s a mad scientist. I haven’t seen him but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who you report to, and that’s why you’re so desperate, Lache, besides I’d be more scared of me and what I can do to you than them. Wouldn’t you? Now, who do you really work for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A threatening step forward from Law, and he’s rambling, ”I really don’t know who- who the guy is, okay? I just procure him some goods!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and Tashigi’s voice is barely recognizable to herself, furious as she stares at him, “And now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happens to them. You even mentioned it to him, at the lounge room. I should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just gives her a look over, “Oh? I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re talking about. You’re a waitress-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s where you’re wrong. I’m a Marine, with the World Navy, and you are going to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen, a hint of fear showing through, “As if. How do I know you’re actually a marine? You’re not even welcomed here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sail with Vice Admiral Smoker, stationed at Punk Hazard now. I’m here with Rear Admiral Hina. We were invited here </span>
  <em>
    <span>because again</span>
  </em>
  <span> children were being found at the pier. Trust me, criminal, I’m a Marine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just gulps as he stares at the imposing figures of the pirates, “I understand marines coming. What about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those associates-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirates. They’re pirates! Marines associating with pirates now? What kind of a marine does that make you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter who they are. What matters is that you’re going to go to Impel Down. Or… You can help us, and I can make sure you go somewhere a little nicer,” and her voice is harsh, the menacing look she gives him has Lache gulping, “The jail on the next island isn’t so bad in comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief shudder runs through Lache’s body, “If I did know anything about those children, what makes you so sure you could provide that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike you, criminal, I keep my word. Now, are you going to help us or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you- but on the condition that you won’t take me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- that isn’t even close to possible, and you know that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve of this man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache actually huffs, “Then I guess you’re just going to have to figure out where to meet Mr. J then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi thinks he has to be confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impel Down is infamous, even after Marineford, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand. We know where you’re meeting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand. I recognize those tattoos anywhere. That’s Trafalgar Law. He’s a warlord. If you can’t do it, then he can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex-</span>
  </em>
  <span>warlord, but that won’t stop me from taking your heart,” and Law tilts his head as he looks at him,”I wonder how you’d like that, instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache’s face pales, Zoro grunting, “Guess you understand the situation, now, blondie. I’d help us. She's a whole Hell of a lot nicer than he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where are we supposed to meet him? What harbor?” Tashigi asks, fingering a pair of handcuffs hidden in her coat pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, okay, he changed the meeting place. I don’t know why. But my guess is he sensed something off. We’re not meeting at the harbor anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>where?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Law’s annoyed, and she shouldn’t enjoy the way Lache flinches but then again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re stealing children for profit. You deserve to be a little scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>He wants to meet at a casino on the island. The Strawhat Casino, to be exact. We’re supposed to meet a table, blackjack, 8:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Casino? And you’re what, going to wheel in a wagon filled with gold statues?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, someone’s going to meet me after to get them,” and Lache has the audacity to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” As I said. Something spooked him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacing around the room, fingering the hilt of Shigure as she’s lost in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does someone know that we were on the island? I can’t envision Law being the cause for concern, since he’s a pirate, unless.. Unless it really is Caesar Clown. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the other children? You told him you got four,” and the surprised look on his face makes her clench her teeth, “I told you we were listening in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re tucked away at a safe house, just waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you turned them into gold already, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t keep a bunch of kids running around. That sort of draws suspicion, you know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law manages to get them back on track, “We need to quit wasting time. He said he needs to be at the blackjack table by 8:30?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache sounds nervous, “Yeah- yeah that’s what he said-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She interrupts Zoro before he can finish his sentence, “Law’s right. We need to go. We need to meet with Smoker-san, there’s still time to get things into place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Into place? Tch. Let’s just go in and fight the guy. He’ll tell us what we want to know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything is solved by fighting, Roronoa. But if it is for Caesar Clown, then we need to be as discreet as possible. Besides his devil fruit, he’s a smart man. He is very capable of sneaking away again. We need to make sure we get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey! What are you doing?” And the little girl just yells as Zoro grabs her, wincing at Tashigi’s cry of “Careful! That’s an actual child!” She just grunts as he hands it to her growling, “No shit, I knew that” and she hates how she lets out a sharp “OOF” as the full weight settings her arms. Law just snickers and Lache doesn't know what to make of them, turning his head between them all in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro grips his shoulder, jerking him forward as they make their way out of the Fun House, “Well, we clearly can’t take you out in cuffs right now, and we still need your help, so you’re coming with us, Blondie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, without my </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lache’s face resembles a fish out of the water, and Zoro’s dark chuckle rings out in her ear as she realizes how close the swordsman has gotten to her side, “Did you forget we still need your help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get it back when we get to the kids,” Zoro grunts as he props the young girl against the wall beside him, throwing the limp hand down by the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need it until then anyway,” Law shoots back, still standing by the door and letting her and Zoro do all of the hard work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, you can’t help? Who knew a child could be this so heavy. Right, all gold. Figured it’d be more hollow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tashigi looks at Zoro, flinching away from the arm as they walk out of the Fun House, “But he is going to give him his hand back, right, Roronoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keh, why are you asking me for, Marine Woman? He’s not my captain or my crew member. Fuck if I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, what will happen to the man-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Law’s voice interrupts them, “He’ll go on without an arm or a hand. Too long without it, and he’ll start to bleed and feel the physical effects of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t be surprised at his matter of fact tone, but she is and she doesn’t understand how a doctor of all people could be so nonchalant about something so gruesome as he continues, “Let’s just get moving. We need to get something in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t comment as she moves forward, grip tight on her statue, “Yes… We need to meet with Smoker-san and Hina-san. They’ll know how to get access to the casino. And we need to figure out what to use in place of the kids, of course. He’s expecting the drop before Lache gets to the table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gold though, solid gold by the sounds of it,” and the loud ping follows as Zoro thumps his thumb against it, “Anything could work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just anything! It has to be convincing. I’m sure he’s going to inspect the goods before he goes to the table. If he even actually goes to the table. It could be that the game is his way of submitting payment to Lache.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine Woman’s right. We can’t let them get the kids, but Zoro-ya’s also right. Almost anything could work. He can still run after he gets the delivery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’ll run if Lache doesn’t show up with inventory. And I bet you he’s shown up with them in solid gold. That’s what Mr. J meant by “normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro just crosses his arms, challenges her, “Yeah, sword nerd, what are we gonna use in place of the kids though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuffed animals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking stuffed animals. Like the ones, you win in those stupid claw machines? That’s what you think is going to work? Keh. If those are the type of suggestions we’re making now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s genuinely offended poking his shoulder, “No-not that small! The bigger ones you win at the stalls! Do you have any better ideas? Don’t worry, I’ll wait, Roronoa,”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro just rolls his eye, “Why you little-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Lache is going to have to turn the stuffed animals gold, but I’m open to any ideas you might have, pirate-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache just has to ask, “Are they always like this?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Now, children, settle,” Tashigi mortified by the fact that she’s being chastised by a pirate, </span><em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>Law no less</span></em><span> “We'll have to see how it looks, woman.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Tashigi. TASHIGI. My name is Tashigi! Just follow me, and don’t get lost, Roronoa,” and she throws her hands on her hips, irritated as she reminds him,” We’re on a time crunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, whatever woman. I don’t always get lost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lache just whispers to Law, ignoring his disgruntled look, “Do they like each other? I wish I had popcorn, this is a little entertaining.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Gambling Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: This is my submission for the “Set Sail One Piece Mid-Year Exchange.” I was blessed enough to get the amazing SweetSango. If you’re unfamiliar with the exchange, it works like this: you get a random person on Tumblr to write a story or draw for. They provide you with what they like/don’t like and you go from there!</p><p>I got a little ambitious; hopefully, this works!</p><p>Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* -</p><p>I hope you enjoy it, Sango!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Strawhat Casino is everything you expected it to be and then more. The giant tower dominated the skyline of the island, 55 stories high, all polished marble and granite. A hotel and a variety of shops filled the first 52 floors, with the casino at the top three floors; an incredible view of Tongari Island, the clear water, and the bustling town surrounding it. <em> I could stay up here for hours. Absolutely stunning. I can see for miles out.  </em></p><p>Tashigi hadn’t had a chance to really enjoy the island, or pay attention to its beauty, mostly finding herself undercover at the lounge, or reviewing security footage with Smoker and Hina from nearby bars and restaurants. <em>The life and times of undercover work. </em>But the view from the casino more than makes up for it, and she’s jealous for a second that pirates were able to enjoy this, but not <em>her</em><em>.</em> <em>How pathetic, Tashigi. Get it together.</em></p><p>She doesn’t know what Smoker said to Hina, still surprised he hadn’t given her more Hell about the abrupt change in plans. <em> I all but demanded full access to the hotel… And told him to do it, now. Law and Roronoa had a field day with that one. </em></p><p>Speaking with Hina had been another story. They’d gotten her on board, eventually, but that had taken more time than anyone had expected. She’d been all balled up fists and barely contained rage, body vibrating when she saw Law, and demanding a fight on sight. </p><p>She adds it to her mental “follow-up” to-do list, knowing that she just needs to figure out what’s going on at the Island first. </p><p>The interior of the three-story casino is packed to the brim, bodies pressed against each other, everyone smokes and drinks, enjoying themselves, a mixture of pirates, and other visitors. She feels largely out of place, with the way everyone’s dressed. <em> Everyone’s in suits and dresses, why couldn’t I have gone undercover as a waitress or bartender? </em> </p><p>Remembering what Hina had told her, her stern gaze locked on Tashigi as she tried to stab Law with one of her cages, <em> “Because you need to be able to go anywhere, without anyone noticing, Tashigi. Hina knows you can do it.“ </em> </p><p>Smoker had been more blunt, <em> “And you’ll probably end up dropping a tray on someone,” </em> and of course, everyone laughed. <em> Loudly. Even Roronoa. He doesn’t have room to talk; he gets lost going straight!  </em></p><p>Right, she breathes deeply as she feels the familiar chuckle of Zoro behind her, “Relax, Captain Glasses, no one knows who you are. Lache hasn’t even moved.”</p><p>Lache had made the drop before strolling into the casino- she’s not sure what he used in place of the children, not sure she wants to know, either. He’s relaxed, now that he has his arm back lounging at the blackjack table, carelessly tossing chips into the pot as he drinks and sits at the blackjack table, sipping on a Mai Tai. Really<em>? </em> <em> Like he isn’t a child thief and human trafficker.  </em></p><p>She clenches her hands when she feels his mummer, “Focus on the end result, your goal. <b>People will notice</b>,” and she appreciates Zoro keeping her grounded, the bar as crowded as the rest of the casino, but she doesn’t need help from a <em> Pirate</em>. Even if he doesn’t look the part right now. <em> He does clean up nicely. </em></p><p>She’s in a dress, uncomfortable in the slightly heeled flats Hina had made her don, but she’s grateful that the dress is flowy, and fits like a glove, belled sleeves actually allow for movement. She’s tempted to turn around, steal another glance at Roronoa Zoro dressed in a suit, all black and so different from what he usually wears. <em> But he’s still wearing those hideous sunglasses and hat. </em> He didn’t want to be bothered by the patrons, got it. <em> But he still has his three swords on his hip. Are people that blind?  </em></p><p>Apparently, they are. Even Law didn’t have a difficult time finding a table to monopolize, moody glare and uncomfortable disposition driving away the other gamblers, giving him a good eye of Lache’s table. His tattoos gave him away, no use in even trying to wear a disguise. <em> Besides, who is really going to mess with an ex-warlord? </em> He still wears the beard and mustache though. <em> In solidarity with Roronoa? Or because he doesn’t want his actual face in the newspaper if this goes South? </em>His words, not her own, and she’s figuring it’s probably the smartest move on his part.</p><p><em>Here’s to hoping if Caesar Clown is here, or close by, that maybe Law’s presence will draw him out. If not, then Mr. J might be tempted to talk to him on his behalf.</em> <em>He should have known it was him earlier, and he didn’t mention anything about their identities. Either he didn’t know, or probably, he was just biding his time. </em></p><p>Law’s past history with Caesar Clown made things complicated, especially considering the cramped space of the casino for her. <em> If we’re being honest, I’m not sure if I trust him. </em> </p><p>Mr. J saunters into the casino, a happy grin on his face, making his way immediately to the blackjack table Lache has made himself comfortable at. No one else has approached him, and wondering if it’s because of his reputation, or because the other guests know something she doesn’t. <em> Probably instincts. You should know when to run away.  </em></p><p>Her curiosity is piqued at what he used in place of the children now because the grin on Mr. J’s face proves that he’s bought it, hook, line, and sinker. <em> Good job, Lache. Good job.  </em></p><p>Smoker and Hina look entirely too comfortable at the roulette table close to Lache’s table, and she’s never seen Smoker in something as formal as suit pants and a button-up, sleeves slightly rolled up. Hina looked stunning, as always, form-fitting dress and feather boa matching Smoker’s own suit. They looked like they belonged at the table of wealthy pirates and nobles, internally cringing when she sees how much they’re betting. <em> Please, please, please be more conservative. You’re not the one that has to write the report, and submit that to headquarters! </em></p><p>Mr. J walks by them none the wiser, only stopping when Hina makes a show of taking a sip of her drink, bumping into his shoulder and laughing in surprise when she sees it’s him. <em> Really, Hina-san? </em> It does the trick, Smoker turning around and grabbing his attention when he starts yelling. And even Roronoa groans when they hear it from across the room <em>on the 2nd floor no less</em>, playing every bit the jealous lover. </p><p>She almost misses the moment Hina’s fingers slip a miniature tracking Den Den Mushi in his pocket, curiously eying her as the usually stoic Rear Admiral calms down an enraged Smoker with soft coos and loud laughter, waving off Mr. J. </p><p>She imagines he looks baffled, but she really can’t tell; he’s still wearing that damned large hat on his head. <em> I don’t think even Mihawk has a hat that big and pointless. </em></p><p>The clink of glasses draws her attention, and Zoro winces as she hears Hina’s soft voice over the earpiece, “It’s done,” Simon chiming back, “Affirmative. If he gets froggy, we’ll know where he’s going.” Thankful Simon’s here, hiding in the observation room, here in case Mr. J decides to make a run for it. <em> A tracker is the best idea Hina-san and Simon could have had!  </em></p><p>Waiting for her drink, she thinks that the bartender looks familiar, and she smiles at her. She can’t help but think about the bartender from the lounge; the dark purple handkerchief she wears suits her, reminds her of the women from her home island. Tashigi doesn’t miss the way her gaze hardens when she spots Mr. J across the room. </p><p>
  <em> If that is the woman from earlier... I’ll make sure Mr. J doesn't do anything to her. </em>
</p><p>Zoro’s guiding her away from the bar, jerking her forward when she stumbles looking over her shoulder, back to the bar. She finally makes eye contact with the small woman, surprised when she gets a wave and a nod back, large smile in place as she mouths something to Tashigi. <em> What was that?  </em></p><p>Doesn’t matter. Zoro’s warm hand pulls her through the crowds of people, settling on the low of her back for a second, her face warming instantly as she straightens her back, jerking her shoulders straight. <em> I don’t need a pirate's help. </em></p><p>He gets the hint, pushing her faster through the crowd, butting his shoulder against hers as she lets out a slight hiss. <em> How mature, Roronoa. </em></p><p>They go straight to the Roulette table, grateful that once she’s settled, she can see them from the corner of her eye. The perfect distance to sprint towards him if need be. Barely hearing the dealer, she’s focused on listening in to the conversation between the two men, but finding herself moderately distracted.  Zoro’s standing close to her <em>again, always so close since Punk Hazard, </em> and she sneaks a glance his way. <em> He really does clean up nice. </em></p><p>She thinks his hair should clash with the suit, but all it does is accent his feature, and the black-on-black suit he's sporting is firmly pressed to perfection. She can't stop stealing glances his way, noticing the way he fills the suit out and it's so odd to see him in something other than his usual clothing, makes her heart skip a beat because he looks timeless and relaxed. The opposite of her as she tugs the bottom of her dress.</p><p>She makes the mistake of stealing another glance, and the smirk on his face lets her know he's caught her, even though he isn't looking at her. "Like what you see, sword nerd? Take a wanted poster- it'll last longer."</p><p>She bites her lip as she restrains a shout, stuttering as she whispers, "Why you- I'm looking around for Mr. J!"</p><p>He doesn't believe her when he just turns his head and shoots her a dead stare, "Right."</p><p>Mr. J is singing Lache’s praises and even Zoro cringes, Smoker sounding disgusted himself when he barks, “Goddamnit, keep him on track. No one wants to hear this,” but Lache just lets Mr. J keep talking.</p><p>“- I’m surprised, so is the boss. You never let him down,” and his laughter raises the hair on the back of her neck, “And you weren’t kidding about the attention. Did you know marines are on the island?” Mr. J’s voice is cold, and she’d bet that even the unflappable Lache is reeling from the change in tone. </p><p>“Ah, well, I warned you, didn’t I? Is that why you changed our meeting? Never pegged you to be scared,” and Lache’s lazy draw at the end has Mr. J chuckling.</p><p>“Not scared, but cautious. Especially after our earlier meeting,” and Lache doesn't let him finish his sentence, voice sharp, “that turned south because of <em>you</em>. Anyway, I delivered what you wanted.”</p><p>“Yes, yes you did. Now, you’ve impressed our boss very much,” and the sounds of chips being laid out on the table is loud, a good distraction from her thoughts. </p><p>Zoro’s having the time of his life, it seems, placing bets on random colors and sipping on sake. He doesn’t look like he’s involved in a secret undercover operation. <em> Stupid pirate. </em>He doesn’t say anything but jerks his shoulder and points his head to where Law’s table is at. </p><p>There’s men at the edges of the casino, close by the doors, all wearing purple suits, purple hats, not at all inconspicuous but no one says anything. The men seem oddly familiar, an odd shape to their suits that has her curious but she has to focus on Mr. J rambling about their mysterious boss, how great he treats them, and how lucky they are to work for him, <em> what a croc. You threatened him earlier.  </em></p><p>And it’s Zoro, nudging her with his shoulder, leaning his head closer to confirm it,  “Oi, Law, behind you. Don’t they look familiar?”</p><p>Law’s playing with the sheath of his sword, drawing the blade out an inch, flashing it in front of him, making a tsk sound with his mouth, “That’s them alright. Those are Clown’s men. He’s here then,” and even she can hear Hina’s low <em> “Oh shit </em>” over the blood rushing through her. </p><p>“He wishes to speak with you... To show appreciation,” a dry laugh makes it out of his mouth, Mr. J throwing more chips to the pot, “And to discuss your future within his organization, of course.”</p><p>Lache doesn’t hesitate, “Does he now?” and his tone sounds interested, and shit, Tashigi has a bad feeling about this. <em> I’ve been around the pirate too long. I’m swearing like him now! </em></p><p>“When?” Chips falling and the shuffle of cards accompany Lache’s question, desperate to see how much time they have to prepare. </p><p>“Well, right now, of course,” and the sound of his glass clinking against the table is all that he can focus on after Mr. J’s dry tone, “That is if you’re interested?”</p><p><em> Say you're interested. Say you're interested! </em>Tashigi’s chanting in her head spots Hina as she makes her way away from the table after a quick kiss to Smoker’s cheek and her stern voice, “Hina will be back,” hearing her steady counting of Caesar’s men, “Four.. five… six… seven.. eight. Eight in total.”</p><p><em> Well, crap. </em> </p><p><em> It’ll be harder to get Lache back now. If he sent eight men to get him, then there is definitely more with the man himself. Just how many? </em> </p><p>He did always love overkill. <em> Obviously. Look at Punk hazard. </em></p><p>Mr. J is abandoning the table mid-game, the sounds of the men getting up from the table has her looking over the room, spotting Hina by Caesar's men, sitting idly by the entrance with a drink in her hand. Law’s standing when Lache makes his way out. <em> We can’t lose sight of them. </em></p><p>The two men make their way to the elevator, and she’s got a bad feeling about this as she hears Law’s voice, “Oi, Smoker, there were definitely more than 8 of those half-assed lackeys. They’re crawling all over the place, and I can’t tell what elevator they got into.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Smoker grunts, “Law, go up. Hina, go down, and for fucks sake, Simon, tell me you’re checking the footage.” </p><p>Law’s monotone response of “Whatever, old man,” has Hina turning into the hallway, a loud grunt from the man and the sound of a smack making its way over the Den Den Mushi as Hina cheerfully confirms, “Yes, Hina will take the elevator down.”</p><p>She almost slams her palm against her face when Simon starts stuttering, “I, I am c-checking, but S-Sir, there’s no footage. I mean, there <em> is </em> footage, but it’s... Just nothing. It’s just the hallway. And that’s not the worst of it, Sir. I can’t trace Lache with the tracker. I don’t know what happened. I could see him get to the hallway and then... I don’t know. But I can check the other cameras, but they’re in a separate room downstairs-”</p><p>Another growled, “Fuck,” and she knows Smoker is annoyed, “Don’t bother. Roronoa, Tashigi you got to the other control room. You tell them to get the fuck out.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Sir,” and she knows it’s not her place to ask, “But... What will you be doing?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Marine. Just let me know what you find when you get to the control room.”</p><p>“Simon, where’s the control room?” She’s tugging on Zoro’s suit coat when she hears his voice, whispering,  “Stick close by, Roronoa, wouldn’t want you to get lost.” Zoro rolls his eye and jerks his arm away before turning left in the crowd ahead. </p><p>“Okay, Captain-chan, when you go out the hallway, you’re going to take the 2nd set of doors to your left,” Simon warned her and the minute they walk into the hallway, she feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The elevator doors are closed, but she can’t see the number of the floor it’s stopped at. <em> I hope they’re okay. </em> The men wandering the hallway are decked in hideous purple suits and matching hats as obnoxious as Mr. J’s. <em> Mihawk has some competition.  </em></p><p>The doors open for her on the first try, listening to Simon’s next set of instructions when she feels Zoro reach for the hilt of Shusui. Shaking her head no, she just steers him through the door, shooting a nervous look at the goons lounging in the hallway. Only four, but they’re a distraction.</p><p>Only Roronoa would look disappointed at the missed opportunity of fighting some low life thugs. <em> I’ll never understand pirates. No, I’ll never understand this particular pirate. </em></p><p>“You’re going to want to go down about… 15 flights of stairs, once you’re there, you’ll exit and the control room is the first door on the right! Easy peasy, Captain-Chan!”</p><p>Down only three flights of stairs, Tashigi’s concerned about the expectations her men have for her. Just for a second. <em> We’re all allowed a moment of weakness now and then, Tashigi.  </em></p><p>She’s slightly winded by the time they make it, Roronoa had managed to make it into a competition; taunting her that he was faster? As if. He wins, by literally a hair, and she’s convinced that no, she’s not furious when she opens the door but the look on the janitor's face when she storms into the hall says differently. </p><p>Roronoa Zoro just laughs as he makes his way forward, “You’re sure a sore loser, Glasses. Now, what fucking door was it again?”</p><p>Arms waving in front of her, she yells out, “No! No! Not that door! Stop! How are you already messing this up?”</p><p>They somehow make it to the control room, annoyed when she finds out that no one knows where Lache or Mr. J went to. <em> It’s like they disappeared. But how is that possible- in a casino?  </em></p><p>The control room door is locked, <em> expected </em> , but what isn’t expected is Roronoa’s creative way to get in. Breaking the door, like a caveman. She gets the sudden urge to stab him with her sword, <em> which she doesn’t have because why again, Hina-san? </em> Knows that she can’t <em> but oh, how I want to. </em> Zoro irritated her, got under her skin, like no other person. When she reminds him that they need to be able to shut said door when they get in <em> , </em> grumbling that it’d be easier. <em> And it’d be easier to keep the door intact and be able to lock it too! </em></p><p>She doesn’t hear anyone inside, and they don’t respond to their knocking on the door. Zoro looks ready to try to break it down and figures the door doesn't stand a chance if he opts to use a sword attack against it. So she does what she most definitely swore she wouldn’t do again, taking a bobby pin out of her hair and bending it straight, keeping a slight angle to one side. </p><p>Breathing deeply in, she mutters a quick apology to whatever was out there and ignores Roronoa’s stare. Not sure if he’s curious or just confused but sticking her tongue out, she concentrates, using the bobby pins on the interior of the lock, listening for the pins, and adjusting the angle. <em> And... I’ve still got it! </em></p><p>She hears the telltale click of the lock disengaging and, smiling big, she opens the door. No one’s inside, of course, but the monitors are all on and she’s glad she doesn’t have to try to work on getting anything set up. She’s not good at it, and she doubts that even Simon could walk her through it.</p><p>Zoro’s got a surprised look on his face, and she must just still be on cloud nine from getting the look open <em> on the first try, mind you! </em> Because there’s no way that he’d be impressed. <em> And he only has the one eye to gauge reactions with. Frustrating.  </em></p><p>“Ah, Smoker-san, we’re in,” she’s already taking a seat, making herself comfortable as she’s looking over the monitors. </p><p>Smoker comes in crystal clear, “Good. Start looking for Lache and Mr. J, but also- any of those fucking purple guys. Clown’s gotta be here, and we can’t miss this chance. Swordsman, you help her.” </p><p>Smoker is defending her honor, she’s sure but- <em> No pressure. Just make sure to find him. No pressure at all.  </em></p><p>Zoro’s just staring blankly at the screens, and she almost misses it, the flash of purple on a monitor before she starts hitting his shoulder, “Roronoa! Really! You’ve got two hallway monitors with those purple guys!”</p><p>He just stares at her blankly, “Ha? What are you talking about, woman? That’s fuckin’ gray.”</p><p>She doesn’t have time for this, already trying to figure out the floor the hallway is on, there’s so many monitors and they’re all labeled weirdly. <em> I really wish someone had been here. That would be useful right now. </em> There’s a map but it’s giant; there’s so many stores, hallways, storage areas, and that didn’t include the hotel. <em> I would hate to have to look at this all day.  </em></p><p>“Ah, Law, Hina-san, go down- you’re still on Smoker-san’s part of the monitors. We can only see - ahh, floor 30, and below?” Squinting at the map, she feels like she’s getting whiplash from darting back and forth from the monitors as she tries to figure out where they’re at. “Roronoa, we don’t have a lot of time, but those suits were <em> definitely </em>purple, and I just- how can you not tell? It’s not a deep purple. It’s lilac!”</p><p>Offended, Zoro just yells at her, “Oi woman, they weren’t purple- they were gray. Don’t fucking tell me what I saw.” <em> Clearly I’m hitting a nerve. </em></p><p>“Ah, okay, so that must be below the hotel, where the shops are at. Or one floor above? AH! One floor above- but wait?”</p><p>“Fucking what, sword nerd?”</p><p>“One, you say that like it’s a bad thing, Roronoa. I am not ashamed about my love for swords,” Tashigi tapping her foot as she studied the monitors. “Two, we don’t have time to argue about what color those suits definitely were, which was purple mind you, because! I know where the 2 groups are!”</p><p>Smoker doesn’t give her a moment to let her relish in the satisfaction, “And where the fuck are they, girl?”</p><p>Tashigi cringes because she knows Smoker isn’t going to like this. “There’s a group of eight men, they’re standing outside of an equipment room. It’s in the storage zone, level 16. The maps say it’s the heating and cooling ducts. I can’t see how many people are behind that door if any, but that’s a real problem. There’s four men outside of a hotel room, level 21. That has to be Mr. J’s room. If Caesar Clown’s too smart to stay at the hotel.”</p><p>Smoker just snorts, “Yeah. Hina, go to the hotel room. Tashigi, take the pirates with you. Now go- I’m dealing with something. Make sure they don’t fuck it up.” Smoker doesn't even give them a minute to argue. <em> I wonder what he’s up to. </em></p><p>“I resent that, Smoker, and here I thought we were becoming friends.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever fucking call me that again, Trafalgar. Now fucking focus.”</p><p>“You were more entertaining when you were in your subordinate's body. All you have to do is ask,” Law mocks and she doesn’t wait for Smoker to answer, her own voice filled with disgust, “Don’t you even think about it, Trafalgar Law!”</p><p><em> We don’t have time for this. </em> Her and Zoro are already making their way down the stairs, the service elevators required key passes. <em> Of course, they would. </em></p><p>“It’s going to be the door on the left, Roronoa,” Tashigi calls out when he breaks ahead of her.</p><p>Roronoa almost veers to the right, “Here it is!” and Tashigi barely makes it back down to where he’s at, hand grabbing his wrist and jerking him away from the door, “No! The <em> left!” </em></p><p>She barely hears Zoro’s grumble, but she feels it when he jerks his wrist back and she stumbles over her own feet at the force, falling back into him. He expected it though, “Fucking clumsy as ever,” and an arm is across her stomach, steadying her before he’s pushing her forward. </p><p>Opening the door slowly, Tashigi is glad that the entrance is empty, as Zoro leans against the wall by the door beside her, hands lazily resting on the hilts of his swords as he just shrugs when she looks at him.</p><p>“We’re here, Smoker-san,” and peeking outside of the door, she doesn't see anything. The warm weather hits her full force as she stumbles through the doorway, Zoro close on her heels, “Where are you, Law?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, marine woman, I’m here too. Took you and Zoro-ya long enough. There’s definitely people in that room,” and even from this far away, she can make the chilling sound of Caesar Clown’s laugh. <em> It’s so eerie. </em></p><p>The storage floor is plain, and the lights hanging from the ceiling are flickering. <em> How weird. What’s going on? </em>Remembering Simon’s instructions, she takes the first hallway she sees, not surprised when she sees it’s filled with boxes, most of the lights blown. The boxes provide just the right amount of cover, and she’s glad that Zoro’s secured the bandana around his head. He's blending into the background and she is more thankful that he ditched the ridiculous sunglasses and mustache. </p><p>Gritting her teeth, she whispers, “<em> What did you say, Simon? </em>” while hitting Zoro in the stomach and pulling him back when he tries to round the corner and get a better view of the equipment room.</p><p>“That equipment room isn’t just <em> any </em> equipment room- it’s heating and cooling for the entire tower..”</p><p>Tashigi finishes his sentence, “If Caesars is there, then we have to assume that he chose to take Lache there for a reason…” Glaring at Zoro, she mouths, “We don’t have cover!” and he just shrugs. She just blinks when he tries to make his way around the corner again, muttering, “Relax, marine woman. I see Torao,” and she’s mad at how she perks up at the prospect. <em> His devil fruit will come in handy. </em></p><p>The eight men outside of the room are giants, she can already see them, following Zoro as he creeps along the hallway walls, dodging boxes. Caesar’s laughter gets louder the closer they get, and the shudder that rolls through her is involuntary as she remembers Punk Hazard, and the children he’d experimented on. Spotting Law hiding behind some in boxes, has a hard time making him out if it weren’t for Zoro pointing him out. <em> Both these pirates blend into the dark. Is this something that just happens when you become one? </em></p><p>“Here, with Law and Roronoa. There are eight men still outside.”</p><p>Smoker sounds pleased, “Good. I don’t care what you have to do but get in there. Hina, what’s your twenty?” </p><p>Roronoa has a smile on his face, the kind of smile that spells out disaster or something painful is about to happen, “No problem there, Smokey. I’ve been itching for a fight.” <em>He’s not lying, Smoker-san.</em> <em>Considering the look on his face reminds me of Punk Hazard and his battle against Monet. Yes, It’s a good thing I’m not on the receiving end of Roronoa’s ire today.</em></p><p>“Look, whatever you do, get in there. Just- I don’t fucking care, pirates. We need to get to Caesar before anything happens to the cooling system.”</p><p><em>He’s here, and in the cooling room for the casino. Here’s here, and in the cooling room for the tower, with a gaseous devil fruit that could kill everyone that was there.</em> <em>Shit. We didn’t plan for this. </em></p><p>Cycling through contingency plans in her mind, she tries to think about the easiest way to get into the room, the entryway to the equipment room is limited in size and his men take up the most space as they walk around. </p><p>She eyes Law, leaning casually against the wall, comfortable in the shadows and Zoro’s own looming force beside her reminds her that if it does go south, maybe they’ll have a chance to get out of there. <em> I wouldn’t stand a chance on my own. And Smoker-san had a hard time with him too. </em></p><p>“Oi, Marine Woman, quit yelling with your thoughts. We’re gonna get him,” and Zoro’s quick to voice what’s on her mind and it’s as appreciated as it is surprising, how he calms her when he doesn’t even know it, “Dunno if you know this, but Torao and I are kinda good at fighting.”</p><p>She just rolls her eyes. <em> It’s always about the fight.  </em></p><p><em> “ </em>No time like the present, wouldn’t you say, Zoro-ya?”</p><p>He just looks at Law, confused, “Haa?”</p><p>“Fighting- right now. Let's do it.” Law doesn’t bother looking at Zoro, just tilting his head, and that was the only indication that the green-haired swordsman needed.</p><p>“Shit Torao, why didn’t you say so?” She doesn't get a chance to intervene before Zoro’s drawing Shūsuiand Kitetsu. <em> I wish I had my sword. I should have had him carry it! </em></p><p>Law and Zoro are a flurry of steel and iron, and she hates how the men seem to recoil in fright when they see the two swordsmen walking up. The calm before the storm, because there’s only a few minutes before the fighting begins.</p><p>It’s not Zoro that starts it, but Law when he takes a stand beside him, surprising the guards and sardonically stating, “Who’s ready to die today?” The men just look at Law for a minute before getting themselves ready, hands on their guns, a few feeling confident enough to grab their swords.</p><p>Zoro’s in agreement, “Yeah. What Doctor Death said.” <em> The nerve of this pirate!  </em></p><p>One of the men has the decency of being scared, and can hear the way his voice trembles when he shoots back, “We don’t think so! We're here to protect our boss!”</p><p>Zoro just crooks his hand in a come here motion, and all hell breaks loose shortly after that. </p><p>She can still hear Caesar’s laughter, and Smoker’s yelling across the Den Den Mushi for information from Hina, and "What the fuck is going on at the equipment room, Tashigi?"</p><p>Law and Zoro just continue fighting, and Tashigi hates that she’s hiding during the middle of so much action, hating that Shigure is nestled back in the manager’s room at the lounge, wishing that she had something that could help her out.</p><p>“Ahh, the pirates are securing our way into the room as I speak.”</p><p>“Hina has disposed of the four men. They won’t be a problem anymore. I’ve made my way into the room; it’s empty. There’s a Den Den Mushi in here. Smoker-kun, how far are you?”</p><p>“Wrapping up here. Tashigi, Pirates, this means Caesar has to be in the equipment room. Expect more men in there. Hina and I will come to you. Bring the Den Den Mushi, Hina.”</p><p>Tashigi almost doesn’t notice the man walking to her but sees the shadow to her side. <em> I don’t think so. </em> The man’s holding a sword in his hand, grip loose and she sides step his first attack, barely able to run around him. Despite his size, he’s quick to follow her, and she makes sure to turn fast, almost bumping into him when she knocks her forehead against him, her knee coming up to hit him in his unmentionables as she slams the palm of her hand against his nose and pressing up.</p><p>His sharp groan and body slumping to the floor has her wanting to do a dance internally, but it’s Zoro’s annoyed voice that she hears in the middle of her internal celebration, “Well, that was boring. I hope whoever’s back in there puts up more of a fight.”</p><p>She can feel her eyes twitching, taking a calming breath before stepping around the boxes, gingerly kicking the fallen man’s gun away from his hand and picking it up, scoffing “Well, of course, you would. Let's just open the door.”</p><p>“Smoker-san, we’re going in,” and the door is hard to open, heavy, and stuck for a moment before she forces it forward. The noise from the hinges echoes in the space but the crackling doesn't stop and she knows that Caesar’s lost his mind a little bit, but surely even he’d be worried about the door opening? </p><p>He definitely isn’t, considering the minute she walks in through the door, she’s facing down the barrel of a gun, distinctly made of purple gas and his evil cackling is the least of her worries as the door slams shut; hears the sound of the door locking and Zoro’s startled shout.</p><p>
  <em> Well, shit. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side note: while it's a small moment between Zoro and Tashigi in the story, I do have a lot of male friends that all have some form of color blindness- and it never, ever becomes a problem until something minor happens, usually prompting a massive debate about who is right and usually leads into some really great but odd introspective conversations regarding what makes reality. </p><p>A small example for me personally, playing D&amp;D and getting super pumped about a pair of dice and finding out that the contrast makes it seem like white on white; they can't make out the numbers. Or we'll be talking about cinematography and they'll have an entirely different take based on one episode due to the use of color contrast that are used.</p><p>There's a lot of variations of color blindness, and it's something that affects a lot more people than you think. I sincerely do not mean any ill feelings. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happiness Is A Warm Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, so much, for bearing with me, Sango!</p><p>Here's the final chapter - I hope I don't disappoint.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She feels the heavy breathing of Zoro behind her, feels the unsettled movements he makes as he grips her shoulder, and she doesn't hear Law- doesn't feel him with her haki, either. Not sure of how the door is closed behind her but she stumbles back and Zoro just grumbles, "Don't fucking move, woman," and a hand's off her shoulder, hears the clank of his swords as he jerks his hand back. "Fuck, I can't get the door unlocked," and Caesar's sinister, cackling laughter fills her with a sense of dread.</p><p>It’s pretty crazy how fast your thoughts can go when you’re in fight or flight response.</p><p>Even crazier how much faster your brain works when it realizes that there’s no place to run to, the only option left to fight. </p><p>She would be dizzy if the situation wasn’t so serious, and it’s been what- maybe less than 60 seconds? And she’s already determined that she is definitely screwed.</p><p>“I’d drop the gun if I was you. It won’t work on me anyway,” Caesar won’t stop laughing, watching with slitted eyes as she drops the gun to the floor. “Uh uh uh, kick it to the side, marine.”</p><p>She does what he says, eying its movement, praying she doesn’t kick it too far away. <em> Not like Roronoa would use it, but at least it’s closest to him. Still a close enough distance to try for it- if I have to.  </em></p><p>The room’s filling with the purple gas of his devil fruit; clouding the room and making it hard to see, to breathe. Eyes tearing up, she looks for Lache and Mr. J, furious when she realizes that Law is still behind the door. </p><p>Agrees, wholeheartedly with Zoro’s yell, “Fuck!”</p><p>Caesar’s laughing so loud, she can’t even make out what Smoker’s shouting over the earpiece, but that could be the blood rushing through her body, going what feels like a million miles per minute, right along with her heartbeat. </p><p>Caesar’s gun is pointed right at her, dead aim for her forehead and its standard Marine procedure. You aim to kill, not to maim; your enemy would do the same.</p><p>Except, during training, they teach you how to shoot, strike your target- they don’t really review what it’s like to be on the other end. </p><p>With someone as insane as Caesar Clown. </p><p>She really hates being on the opposite end of the barrel and isn’t sure she wants to know if there’s an actual bullet in there or one made of gas. She doesn’t know which one she’s hoping for, prefers trying to get out of this without finding out.</p><p>“Oi, what do you think you’re doing, Clown?” Zoro’s voice echoes in the room, Caesar ignoring him, and focusing his eyes on her.</p><p>
  <em> Right, okay. Don’t panic, Tashigi. What does Smoker-san say? Keep calm, keep steady. Keep calm, keep steady. </em>
</p><p>Zoro's a warm steady presence at her side now, and she feels the brush of his skin against her as he grips the sheathes of his swords. The electricity shoots down her arm and she's not sure if it's the anxiety of a gun pointed at her, or the thrill of Zoro standing so close but she's glad that the room is dark. Doesn't want anyone to see her blush; always blushing around this stupid swordsman.</p><p>“Like my new toy?” Caesar jerks the gun forward, and she can’t help the way she flinches when it gets closer, “Horrible, isn’t it? My gas is slowly filling this entire room up… And once it does, it’ll go into the main air ducts rver, and feed into the entire Tower.” He looks proud of himself, a smug grin on his face as he tosses his head back to laugh some more.</p><p>Her lungs ache, and she can imagine Zoro’s feeling the effects of it too. There’s still time- things will be bad if they can’t get out. Sitting in an enclosed room with that gas was going to be deadly, and Caesar didn’t seem inclined to stop anytime soon., and she can vaguely make two large lumps lying behind Caesar. <em> Must be Mr. J and Lache. </em></p><p>Zoro's breathing is heavy, the gas making it hard to breathe, and she feels every strained exhale on the back of her neck, strands of hair shifting. He's annoyed, she can feel it in the way he shifts his stance, curling his arm around her to try to push her to the side. Caesar doesn't let him, cocking the gun and jerking it closer to her face</p><p>Coughing, she’s got an arm over her mouth as her eyes squint, “Why? Why harm all the innocent people in the tower?” </p><p>If she expects an answer, she shouldn’t, at least not really. All Caesar can do is laugh, and she barely makes out what he’s saying in between fits of laughter that still sends chills down her back.”Those people? They were just my experiments. Oh, don’t you get it, marine? I never stopped after Punk hazard. I wasn’t done, after all!” </p><p>She doesn’t see Lache or Mr. J, but she can’t make anything out through the cloudy room, either. </p><p>The expression on Caesar’s face doesn’t really put her at ease, or the fact that his fingers on the trigger of the gun, the other hand cupping the barrel to keep it steady. </p><p>The rifle is giant, easily 100 times bigger than the size of a standard marine issued rifle, comical in Caesar’s hands, dwarfs him in size, and now she's really worried. </p><p>A slight shiver runs down her back, not sure if it's from Zoro's warm breaths or Caesar's steadfast hold on the giant gun in his hands. Gas gun or not, she doesn't want to know what the mad scientist had modified on it; knows the highspeed caliber of a gun that size will rip a hole in her.</p><p>Palms up, she winces when he remembers her, “You’re that damnable marine woman from Punk Hazard! Shurororororo, I knew there were marines on the island, but this just kills two birds with one stone. You lot and that Law ruined my plans.” </p><p>
  <em> Speaking of Law, he’s unusually quiet- what is he doing? Why hasn’t he used Room on the lock or something? Can he even do that? I need to research more into what he can actually do with that insane Devil Fruit of his. </em>
</p><p>“Tch, you ruined your own plans,” and there’s the ever-faithful antagonizing Roronoa Zoro because even with a gun aimed at her head he can’t help but be a smart ass, “be careful where you point that fuckin’ thing.”</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't be so demanding if I were you, Roronoa Zoro. Gas, airtight room, and I’m the only one immune, remember?” He makes a show of cocking it, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room, hyper-focused on the crazed look in his eye.</p><p>"Didn’t we already go through this once? Oi, quit waving that fuckin’ thing around,” and Caesar snarls at Zoro’s deadpan voice, “What makes this time any different-”</p><p>Eye twitching and gritting her teeth, she hears the strain in her own voice when she interrupts him, “Roronoa-”. She doesn’t need him to finish that sentence. He’s not the one with a gun pointed at his head, was he?</p><p>Caesar just cries out in disbelief, “Things were great until you Strawhats and marines showed up! First, Punk Hazard, then Law and Doflamingo- you all can die. Starting with her,” and there’s the distinct sound of a bullet being fired.</p><p>She doesn’t have a moment to react before she feels a warm body standing in front of her, the click of earrings and sound of flying slashes<em>. Roronoa? </em></p><p>She blinks and she almost misses it- the bullet is cut in half and drops down suddenly, before Zoro just hits the bullet fragments with his swords, propelling the bullets back to Caesar,  Zoro’s attack destroying the gas gun in his hands, causing the fragments to him square in the chest. The round itself had been the size of her first.</p><p>
  <em> That was an actual bullet. Holy shit, that was an actual bullet. Is it- is it melting? Wait- is, is that gas coming out of his chest? Why is it green? </em>
</p><p>Trails of green gas leave the imprints of the bullets now lodged in his chest, and the cackling laugh that comes out of him is dark and twisted as he lurches forward, pale skin illuminated in the barely lit room. Green gas foaming out of his mouth, his nose; speeding towards them, hands outstretched, bypassing Zoro completely, but sending a whip of poisonous gas directly at his face. </p><p>
  <em> Well, shit. </em>
</p><p>He’s got a sinister look on his face, and she makes the mistake of locking eyes with him as she feels the scratch from the top of his fingers closing in on her throat. There’s madness in his eyes, purple and green gas swirling around his form suffocating her. </p><p>She can hear Zoro coughing, sounds painful by the retching sounds he makes at the end; out of the corner of her eye she makes out his bleary form reaching to the floor. <em> What is that pirate doing? </em></p><p>Trusting her instincts, praying for a second that the swordsman is doing what she hopes he’s doing, she lowers her head back, barely missing the sharp clench of Caesar's Hands around her throat, feeling the sharp sting of his nails as they scratch the sides of her face before getting locked in her hair. Her arm shoots to her side, <em> Now’s my chance. </em></p><p>“Oh, you think he can help you? I’m gas, remember-” She just stares Caesar in the eye as she jams the barrel of her gun under his arm, nails trapped in her hair as he grips, tries to jerk her head back as she glares and pulls the trigger.</p><p>No hesitation; again, standard marine practice. No sympathy for your enemy.</p><p>His scream is instant, “You shot me!” She doesn’t respond to Caesar’s exclamation, rather stumbles back when he releases her hair, warm hand steadying her before she trips over air, pushing her behind a body, the telltale sound of two swords a comforting sound.</p><p>“Keh, Caesar, ready to actually fight now?” The mocking tone in Zoro’s voice has Caesar roaring in anger. She still can’t see him clearly, but there’s no mistaking the tall, dark form and she wonders how well Zoro can see it with his one eye. </p><p>Stumbling, Caesar trips, “I think I’ll save that for a rainy day, Strawhat,” cackling while grimacing, “This isn’t the end of Caesar Clown.”</p><p>She sees him reach into his pocket, and throw something on the ground. The world rocks for a minute with bright lights and a loud <em>boom.</em> Her ears are ringing, lights dancing behind her eyes from the intensity of the special flash bang that Caesar had thrown.</p><p>She moves without thinking, as she barely spots the gaseous form of Caesar trailing into gas, mingling into the air.  <em> He’s going for the vents that lead to the rooftop! </em>Zoro blocks her, anger clouding his voice, “Oi, Glasses, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>The glare she sends his way is wasted, just points towards Caesar’s gassy form and the air vents at the top. Frantic, Tashigi looks around the room.</p><p>The room’s filled with hazy smoke, black gas that has her closing her eyes from the sting and the burn, keeping in a hiss when the gas touches the scratches on her cheek. She can’t afford to try to radio Smoker, feeling annoyance settle into the pit of her stomach. </p><p>
  <em> Why isn’t Law in here yet? </em>
</p><p>She grips the gun in her hand tightly, wishing she had a clearer target on Caesar. <em> I’m so close! </em></p><p>There’s a moment where she thinks Caesar’s still there, raising the gun in her hands without thinking before realizing that it was Law, and he’d finally gotten the door open. <em> Took him long enough. </em>Lowering the gun, she tries to make her way forward again before feeling hands on her shoulders turning her around and dragging her out of the room. She tries to hit the arm with the butt of her gun before he pushes into the hallway, snatching it right out of her hands.</p><p>
  <em> It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but air.  </em>
</p><p>“The vents,” and outside in the hallway, Tashigi’s taking deep breaths of air, letting out a loud cough, “He went through the air vents.”  </p><p>Taking another large gulp of air, she can’t help sighing in relief at the sight of the rise and fall of the unconscious forms of Mr. J and Lache.</p><p>They don’t look good, barely breathing and turning purple. Law’s talking on a Baby Den Den Mushi, arguing with Smoker over the earpiece and once Hina joins in, Tashigi’s tempted to throw her earpiece off.</p><p>Her head and chest hurt, and the coughs tearing from her have her dry heaving as she sits down on her knees and rocks forward from the force. The ringing noise in her ears kept her off-kilter. </p><p>“Haa, marine woman, can’t take a little gas?” She barely keeps a cough in as she looks up, spotting Zoro, who looks relatively fine with his bandana wrapped around his mouth and nose.</p><p>She tries to glare but another coughing fit has her doubled over.</p><p>“Haa? Oi, Torao, don’t forget to look at the marine woman.” </p><p>She just waves away his concern as she gets herself under control, taking another set of deep breaths. </p><p>Smoker’s animated yelling through the earpiece has her cringing, along with his directive, “Get back to the fucking lounge. I can’t believe we lost him.”</p><p>There’s loud breathing coming in from the earpiece, frantic yelling as Hina and Smoker look all over the Tower. Her feet are already moving, to the strewn bodies of the men from earlier. She kicks their weapons away from their still bodies, doesn’t need another gun pointed at her tonight, and a quick look over her shoulder, she sees Law and Zoro arguing, Lache and Mr. J’s prone bodies on the floor.</p><p>Law shakes his head as he looks over the unconscious men. Their skin is turning a deep, dark purple shade that has her furrowing her brow in concern. </p><p>Zoro stands to the side, staring at the men passed out throughout the room, “Got cuffs?” </p><p>She shakes her head no, concentrating on the faces of Lache and Mr. J as she speaks, “They’re not doing too good, Smoker-san. We need to get Mr. J and Lache some medical attention, and fast,” and Law just gives her a dead look as he scoffs. She just continues, “Their breathing is too shallow, slow,” and Law’s grim look when he checks their pulses has her reminding him, ”they were in the room much longer than any of us. We need them alive-”</p><p>“Like there’s not a doctor in front of you. And there’s no way a doctor on this island knows how to treat gas poisoning,” and Law’s interrupting before Smoker can even respond, “We need to get them to the Polar Tang.” Law’s smirking when he hears Smoker’s expletive-filled response, “Yeah, yeah, Smoker. Meet us there.” </p><p>There’s another moment of stillness before Room envelopes Law and the still forms of Mr. J and Lache, and they’re suddenly gone.</p><p>“Oi, what the actual fuck Torao! Shit could have at least taken me,” and she rolls her eyes at the swordsman as she hears the sounds of two sets of boots, one heeled, making their way from the elevator. <em> Hina-san and Smoker-san must be here. Good, I hope they have extra cuffs on them. </em></p><p>A trilling whistle echoes in the hallway along with a voice she hadn’t heard since Marineford, “See? I told you they’d be fine! And darn, here I was hoping to get in on the action.”</p><p>
  <em> That’s definitely not Smoker-san. </em>
</p><p>A feminine giggle follows his statement, a soft voice speaking, but Tashigi can’t make out what she’s saying. </p><p>
  <em> That’s definitely not Hina-san. </em>
</p><p>She can’t help the way her jaw almost drops when she sees the man behind the voice, one she hadn’t heard since Marineford, though she’d see the aftermath of his handiwork. <em> He literally stopped a war with words. </em></p><p>There stands Red-Haired Shanks, New World Emperor, with a smile on his face, “Ahh, to be young!”</p><p>She just takes a step forward in surprise, feeling around on her face to make sure that she’s got them on, that her eyes aren’t playing a trick on her.</p><p>The woman by the Emperor’s side was none other than the bartender from earlier at the lounge and the casino, handkerchief firmly in place; seemingly at ease beside the infamous pirate. <em> What was her name again? </em></p><p>The diminutive woman beside him just smiles, coming to stand beside him as they stop in front of Caesar’s men, “Don’t mind him- he’s just getting old. I’m Makino, and I assume you know who this is-”</p><p>“Of course she does! Any marine worth their rank should know me!” and Tashigi actually agrees with him. <em> Anyone that sails the seas- especially the New World Sea knows about Emperors, </em> “and the marines want Caesar more than anyone else.” <em> Also, have to agree with him there.  </em></p><p>Tashigi just gapes, hears the frustrated growl from Zoro as she realizes Smoker had been calling for her on the earpiece, ”Look, I’d say she’s fine, but Red-Haired Shanks is here and he broke Captain Glasses, Smokey.”</p><p>Embarrassed, Tashigi tries to defend herself.“He did not break me! I am just surprised!”  <em> Technically speaking, this is the second time I’ve seen him! </em></p><p>The bartender, <em> No, Makino </em> , and Shanks just chuckle and she’s blushing as she throws an annoyed look at Zoro. <em> Now is not the time! </em></p><p>Shanks beats her to it, “Look, I”m sure you’ve got a lot of questions, like why we’re here, which is a funny story, one that might help you out. Now, I heard Smoker was here, and Black Cage Hina too. Trust me, they’re going to want to speak with me. I just require booze and their presence.”</p><p>Smoker is growling, angry that <em> “Fucking pirates can’t extort me like this” </em> , and Zoro’s less than impressed when he shoots back, “I fucking resent that, old man, I’m always helping <em> you </em> out.” </p><p>Shanks just laughs, and the bartender, <em> no, Makino, </em>looks apologetic. Tashigi’s pretty sure that she already knows the answer and can’t help feeling surprised, when the command rings loud and clear when he confirms, “Bring them to Hina’s ship. We’ll bite.”</p><p>“And Caesar’s men?”</p><p>“Simon’s already on his way to you with cuffs. Tongari Den Den Mushi is sending security there to detain them until the ship gets here. G-5 should already be en-route.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/><br/></p><p>Tashigi hates leaving in the middle of an arrest. </p><p> </p><p>If she started it, she wants to be the one to see it through. Particularly in this case. They had another tie to Caesar Clown. And while she prides her on being optimistic, she’d seen the look on Law’s face. </p><p>While she doesn't like him, she does respect that he’s a brilliant doctor; his devil fruit was just as incredible. But that look on his face she can’t ignore it. <em> We need these men, alive and well... Just in case. The henchmen as much as Mr. J and Lache, but they’ll know something, a good starting point.  </em></p><p>The children deserved that. <em> It’s Punk Hazard all over again.  </em></p><p>
  <em> And just like Punk Hazard, we didn't get him, and justice isn’t truly served.  </em>
</p><p>Fists clenched, she promises, <em> He won’t get away next time.  </em></p><p>Taking another look at the cuffed forms of henchmen, she is surprised they’re still out, muttering, “Jesus Christ, are they ever going to wake up?” </p><p>The snicker that comes from Zoro lets her know he heard it. <em> Jerk. </em></p><p>She shakes it off, bowing to the security men as they whisk the henchmen away, their passed out forms thrown over their shoulders. The security detail for Tongari Island were imposing figures, reminding her of the toys from Desserosa; tall cyborgs painted in obnoxious colors, wearing firm pressed three-piece black suits. </p><p>She’s actually glad when they get to the elevator until the door closes and Tashigi realizes it takes approximately 6 minutes to get from their floor to the first floor.</p><p>And Shanks doesn’t stop talking. She’s trying to commit every word he says to memory as he starts telling her stories of Smoker and Hina from their early days, starting off as grunts on Garp's warship.</p><p>Random comments that make Tashigi want to know more, but she’s standing in the presence of one ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and her superior would murder her if the man ever found out anything about his personal life.</p><p>She’s pretty sure Smoker would drop her rank if he even thinks she knows about the time that Shanks had to pull Hina and him out of the Grand Line when they had broken orders, deciding to take a rickety old boat across its waters and encountering Shanks because, “Back in the day, where one was, the other was. Two peas of a pod, those two. Still are, even now, aren’t they?”</p><p><em>No… he would not appreciate Roronoa knowing anything like this. What a shame, too. I wonder if Roronoa will get lost like usual…</em> Probably, hopefully, but then she’d have to look for the directionally challenged man. <em>Always frustrating me. </em></p><p>They’re halfway back to the pier when she realizes that Zoro’s been quiet. She’d been relieved when Law had confirmed that the Polar Tang was docked at the same harbor as Hina, and he’d been annoyed at Hina’s demand that he move it directly under ship.</p><p>If she was hoping to listen in on Shanks and Makino’s meeting with Smoker and Hina, her hopes are dashed the minute they get halfway up the gangplank.</p><p>Hina’s waiting for them, her pink hair flowing in the wind, already back in her marine uniform. As soon as they get on deck, Hina leads them straight to her office on the ship, closing the door behind her as she lets them in first.</p><p>Tashigi manages to lock eyes with Smoker but he just clenches his teeth and crosses his arm. A quick jerk of his head has her saluting out of her habit. She knows a command when she sees one.</p><p>Still doesn’t soothe the sting of disappointment. Smoker will tell her whatever’s important, but Shank’s is so- unbelievably <em> open </em>. So unlike Smoker and Hina. </p><p>He’d been more than happy to regale them with hilarious things about Smoker and Hina’s more… Precarious shenanigans. <em> Like when they apparently almost started a war between two islands because they accidentally sank a boat when they were in the middle of a negotiation? </em></p><p>Hearing his roaring laughter, she can only imagine what he just said.</p><p>“Wanna drink?”</p><p>Sighing, she just turns to look at Zoro when she hears his question.“You know what, Roronoa? A drink wouldn’t be too bad.”</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sitting in the galley of the kitchen, Tashigi’s laugh is filling the small space.</p><p>“And then, of fucking course, I had to work with that shitty Ero-cook. Turned out ok, since he got hit in the head,” the smirk on Zoro’s face has her cackling again, and she almost falls off the kitchen island she’s perched upon, feet tucked under her.</p><p>Tears are at the corners of her eyes as she wipes them away, “Ahh, Roronoa, I can only imagine Sanji-san was less than pleased.” She flails a little bit as she feels her balance unsteady, doesn’t have the chance to fall over and off the kitchen island before she feels Zoro’s hands on her thighs, steadying her.</p><p>“Shit, four-eyes, don’t fall over,” and she just looks at him when he keeps his hands there. He’s got a chair pulled up, leaned back against it and his hands move without her noticing, “Maybe it’s time for some water.” </p><p>She feels herself tipping over in surprise but his hands clench and she manages to stay upright, her face not meeting the floor. Ignores his suggestion for water. <em> I can handle my alcohol! </em></p><p>Snorting, he just continues the story like nothing happened, “Tch, whatever. We won, and that was the whole point, remember? ‘Sides, he hit plenty of them by the end, anyway.”</p><p>She just blinks as she takes him in his relaxed form, and Tashigi knows she shouldn’t be, but she’s intrigued by Roronoa Zoro, curious about the ex-pirate hunter-turned-pirate. He was an amazing swordsman, <em> who apparently can’t see the color purple? </em>, and his assistance twice now had been crucial to her mission.</p><p>Even though Caesar got away, that wasn’t his fault.</p><p><em> Besides, he protected me from Caesar’s bullet... Always protecting me. </em> It does leave a bitter taste in her mouth, but she’ll dwell on that tomorrow morning; just wants to bask in the easy-going atmosphere they’ve created in the small kitchen of Hina’s ship.</p><p>It’s… Nice, talking to him. They don’t often talk; their professions doesn't allow that. It’s usually only harsh insults and battle challenges ringing in the space between them. <em> We've never just been… Peaceful. </em></p><p><em> Except for the ceasefire party on Punk Hazard. </em> She doesn’t like to admit it, but she’d spent the whole night avoiding Zoro. Punk Hazard had been another reminder that two years might have passed, but he’d only gotten stronger, tougher, <em> better </em>.</p><p>She had too, but it wasn’t enough. Not on par with the growth, the Strawhats had developed.</p><p>Nami had made sure that Tashigi didn’t stay hidden for long, and while she had spent the entire night with them, she’d made sure to ignore Zoro as much as possible.</p><p>Petty, but she was <em> jealous </em> of the progress he’d made. Could also be all the alcohol they've drunk.</p><p>A look at the countertop shows 4 bottles scattered, two shot glasses sitting in the space between them. He’s managed to drink three bottles on his own, and she doesn’t know how many shots she’s taken but she’s nowhere near close to finishing the bottle on her.</p><p>Almost misses what he says, “- Wonder what the fuck Shanks is telling Smokey and that lady,” and she jerks when she feels him squeeze her thighs when she doesn’t respond, “Oi, marine woman, what the actual fuck? Are you even listening?”</p><p>
  <em> I’m not, definitely not, Roronoa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Embarrassing. </em>
</p><p>Her face feels like it is on fire, “A, ah yes, Roronoa-”</p><p>Groaning, “You’re the only person to call me by my last name, Glasses. Scared to say my name?” and she scowls at the mocking tone in his voice.</p><p>She’s quick to respond, “I don’t know- scared to call <em> me </em> by my name? Or do you just not remember it? Or do you get lost inside your own mind as well?” Eyes lighting up in triumph when he just shoots her a dark look.</p><p>Squeezing her thighs again, he lets them rest on her knees before grasping them too. She can’t help but jump a little in her seat at the pressure. <em> Don’t look down, don’t look down. </em></p><p>His grip is firm and she doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to think when she hears him speak. </p><p>"Ya know, this wasn't a failure, not at all how you think it is," he just presses again and smirks, "But if you want a real failure, we can always fight." </p><p>She struggles to find the right words when she takes in the look in his lone good eye, makes her heart race as she can't help but stutter out, "Roronoa! How dare you," and she’s <em> furious </em> because of course, he’d remind her that she always loses and that's all he thinks she ever does.</p><p>To be fair, she’s lost every single time she’s encountered Roronoa. Even after two years. </p><p>Whether she was fighting with him, against him, or just in his general presence. </p><p>Today was just another failure. It was exhausting. Tashigi was <em> tired </em> , a tired that left her aching in her bones. She was sick and tired of losing, and wasn't honestly sure if what was worse; losing against him in a duel, or losing to an enemy he took down in a single strike. <em> When will that end?  </em></p><p>
  <em> And he always has to remind me. </em>
</p><p>She lets out a deep sigh, the breath knocking her bangs across her face. She’s not good at reading him, even worse now that he only has one eye, and she’s a little concerned at the serious look on his face. </p><p>The way he grinds his teeth, she knows she’s going to hate the words that come out of his mouth, not at all surprised, “Well, am I fucking wrong or what, sword nerd? You haven’t won once when I’m around. I don’t even think you can. Just because you’re too weak to win, or too slow to get an enemy doesn’t make it my fucking problem. That’s on <em> you </em>.” He just squeezes his hands again and he has the audacity to smirk at her.</p><p>“Not all of us have the luxury of being away for two years, doing nothing but training!” and Tashigi is shouting, the familiar fire in her veins inviting. It’s always better when a marine and a pirate were fighting; it kept the natural order in place, the hurt forgotten and she focuses on the blood rushing through her veins and the way her heart picks up. </p><p>Whether they were arguing or dueling, Roronoa Zoro was a full-body experience.</p><p>She doesn’t know why, but he always gets under her skin. It was infuriating. </p><p>He just interrupts her, admitting, "Learn to take a fucking joke." </p><p>"Says the man that can't even handle the fact that he can't see the color purple," Tashigi scoffs. He just crosses his arms and glares at her, and she almost misses the warmth from his hands. <em> Almost. But he deserves it, the jerk! </em></p><p>"Tch, you talk about things you don't even know, woman,” Zoro’s annoyed, eye twitching as he stares up at her and Tashigi suddenly wishes she had her hair down, if nothing just to hide. Even with one eye his stare was unnerving, but it wasn’t just some small thing to find out about a person. "So? Purple, gray, if it's my enemy, it doesn't fucking matter what color they're wearing,” and the way he clicks his tongue lets her know he’s done with this conversation.</p><p>
  <em> It’s too bad I’m not.  </em>
</p><p>“Who knew that the feared ex-pirate hunter has an actual weakness,” and the mocking smile on her face matches her overly sweet tone, “Does your crew know or is that why you like to play dumb all the time?”</p><p>Zoro’s eye twitches again, and she silently rejoices in getting under his skin for a change. The way his ears are turning red, she’s going to assume she’s busted him- somewhat. </p><p>She gets up to leave, trying to hop off the island, and Zoro’s arm shoots out stopping her, but she’s <em> angry </em>, “Roronoa-”</p><p>“We all have fucking weaknesses, Glasses,“ and he doesn’t let her finish when she tries to interrupt, all snark as he leans forward, arms stretching out to place his palms on the island beside her. </p><p>“It’s what we do with those- that’s what matters. That’s what you’re not getting. You’ll never get better if you can’t move forward from them,” and the truth stings, but then again, that’s why she respected him so much.</p><p>His brutal honesty, 2.</p><p>His swords skill, 1.</p><p>Somewhere, she also respected him as a person, but she doesn’t know him- not really, and he doesn’t know her. </p><p>And moments like this make that kind of <em> suck.  </em></p><p>But it makes her so angry. She just tries to get up and Zoro doesn’t let her, apparently not finished scolding her like a child.</p><p>
  <em> The actual nerve of this Godforsaken pirate. </em>
</p><p>Rolling her eyes at his next words, “So, yeah, I can’t fucking see purple. And maybe they know, and maybe they don’t. It doesn’t matter. It hasn’t been a problem, and it won’t be a problem. And if it does, then we’ll sort it out,” and Zoro just pinches her arm in response.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?”</p><p>“Because you’re not <em> listening </em>, woman, and I’m trying to fucking help you.”</p><p>She snorts, and he ignores her as he continues, “Oi. I’m not letting you go ‘till you hear me out.”</p><p>He doesn’t move, and she smacks his arm- nothing. Not even a muscle twitches when she starts slapping his shoulders and then threatens to hit him in the face.</p><p>He still doesn't move, just says, “Fine.”</p><p>
  <em> What an odd pirate.  </em>
</p><p>“So what, you think letting me hit you in the face is okay?”</p><p>Zoro just grabs her wrists when she goes to smack his face, “If it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Glaring at her hands in his wrists she just quirks an eyebrow, frustratingly dipping in her tone, “And how can I do that when you stop me?”</p><p>“Because if you’re going to hit me, woman, you’re going to <b>hit me</b>,” and she’s not sure but she thinks he looks mildly offended that she’d just smack him across the face. </p><p>
  <em> Insanely odd pirate. </em>
</p><p>“Fo- who- what? Why?” Tashigi isn’t proud of stumbles over her words, genuinely confused about why he would even offer it. “Why would you want me to punch you in the face?”</p><p>“Will it make you feel better?”</p><p>“Maybe. If I knew why you were offering it.”</p><p>“You said you wanted to hit me, sword nerd, why the fuck else would I ask you to?”</p><p>“Because I’m certain I’ve threatened to hit you before, Roronoa Zoro, and you never once offered to let me hit you! That’s why!” She’s yelling at him now, but she can’t help it. </p><p>
  <em> Just answer the question, Roronoa. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, woman, you know why,” and he shakes his head when she tries to pull her hands away from his grip, growling under her breath when she isn’t successful.</p><p>“Why are we always fighting?” And she’s feeling tired again because she’ll never get what she <em> really </em> wants from Zoro- answers.</p><p>Answers to so many questions. </p><p>
  <em> Who was your friend, the one that I remind you of? Where were you for two years? What else have you learned?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you noticed I’ve gotten stronger too? </em>
</p><p>Obviously not. </p><p>He’s seen her fail, twice now. </p><p><em> Caesar got away, </em> again <em> . Punk Hazard. Before that, Loguetown and Alabasta too.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I’m so sick of losing. </em>
</p><p>She presses her luck by trying to jerk her hands back, a second failed attempt and her annoyance growing with it, “Can’t you answer at least one question tonight? I mean, honestly-”</p><p>His deep voice stops her, and he doesn't let her wrists go but he loosens his grip, staring at her. She doesn’t know what to do, feeling like she’s a deer caught in the woods. </p><p>“Woman, you get under my skin like no one else,” and there’s that brutal honesty she said she liked so much, “And sometimes I go a little too far.” <em> That’s an understatement. </em> “But you really, really get under my fucking skin. And I’ll never say this again, but yes, you’re weak- but that’s in comparison to <em> me </em>. You’re getting stronger, but you’re holding yourself back, and that’s goddamn ridiculous.”</p><p>She says it before she even has a chance to process it, “Roronoa, are you feeling alright? I think you should stop drinking-”</p><p>“Are you serious right now, woman? First, I offer to let you hit me-”</p><p>“Punch. I think the term you want to use here is <em> punch,” </em>Tashigi interjects.</p><p>He just pulls on her hands still on his own, and she squeals as she starts to slide off the island.</p><p>“Roronoa Zoro! Don’t you dare, you know gravity and I are not friends-” And it’s so casual. The exclamation that comes so naturally with her and Smoker-san and her subordinates.</p><p>He pushes her back and she pulls her hands away, tucking strands of hair behind her ears as she fixes her glasses, nervous habits of hers that let her know how quickly she needed to leave.</p><p>
  <em> He is too close, and I should have pulled my hands away sooner. What was I thinking? </em>
</p><p>She wasn’t. At least not completely.</p><p>They’ve stopped drinking hours ago, but she can’t help but pick up a half-filled shot glass, forgotten on the table. She doesn’t think as she shoots it back. </p><p>Zoro just arches his brow in challenge.</p><p>
  <em> Always a challenge.  </em>
</p><p>She’s to blame too; she never backs down. </p><p>“I, I know what you meant, Roronoa. And yes, sometimes you go too far.. But I do too. It doesn't matter that you can’t see the color purple. And your crew definitely wouldn’t care, if they don’t already know,” Tashigi sighs as the burn of whiskey trails down, give her liquid courage for a second. <em> Which is silly. It takes time to digest and process alcohol into your system.  </em></p><p>Zoro hasn’t leaned back and she doesn’t know why, but being this close to him, without the context of forced cooperation against a single enemy, or dueling one another, but there’s always the steady presence of swords and other weaponry between them. <em> At least a gun, but almost always a sword. </em></p><p>
  <em> Well, either or, as of tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Crap. </em>
</p><p>Fingering the shot glass she just bites her lip and she’s glad that her hair’s long enough that it covers her face when she shakes her head to clear her mind. </p><p>
  <em> It’s been a long night. </em>
</p><p>Gravity and bad luck descend on Tashigi as she tries to sit the shot glass back on the table and instead sends it flying off the table. She fumbles to get to it, somehow knocking over the empty bottle of whiskey and arm shooting out the minute she realizes it.</p><p> Zoro’s faster, catching it with his hand, smirking as he puts it back on the kitchen island.</p><p>“Shit!” She lets it slip out without thinking but figures her subordinates aren’t here. It's okay. <em> They already swear like, well, sailors. I have to set an example. He’s a pirate. </em></p><p>“You’re fucking dangerous without trying to be. How have you not hurt yourself with your sword?”</p><p>Well, she has, but he doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Seriously, woman?”</p><p>
  <em> Crap. I said that out loud. </em>
</p><p>Zoro just shakes his head as he leans forward, “Figures.”</p><p>Looking down at him was a bad idea because she knows that this is the most amount of time she’s ever spent looking him right in the eye. </p><p>Her fingers go for the hilt of Shigure, nerves steadying before picking up, her heart beating fast when she feels Zoro’s hand on the strands of her hair, hadn’t realized that it was long enough to brush his fingers until he started rubbing his fingertips.</p><p>She’s blushing, <em> always blushing around him </em>, when he mutters, “it’s different. I like it.” He doesn’t stop rubbing the strands between his fingers, lets it run through between his fingers. </p><p>It feels nice until it doesn’t, strands getting tangled around his fingers and when he pulls, he jerks her forward, Tashigi closing her eyes for a second at the sting of her hair being pulled, and the force has her leaning forward; the ends still tangled before he finally gets his fingers free.</p><p>He doesn’t drop his eyes and she doesn’t notice how far she’s leaning over until her nose bumps his, her eyes widening. Softly muttering, “Oh,” she feels the blush on her face gets darker.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything before he’s leaning his face closer.</p><p>She feels the warmth of his breath on her lips for a moment, before he’s sliding his lips against her own, and her eyes are widening again before slowly closing. </p><p>The feel of his hand cupping the back of her head and the steady grasp of his hand on her shoulder feels nice, makes her feel lightweight and free. Kissing Roronoa Zoro was as exciting as dueling him, and he had the same singular focus in battle as he did in kissing her. </p><p>
  <em> What am I doing? This is technically treason. He’s a pirate and I’m a marine.  </em>
</p><p>“Quit thinking, woman,” Zoro grunts against her lips.</p><p>The firm press of his lips feels good, and she doesn't remember moving her hands to clutch his hair, the other in his haramaki. The slow clench of his hands has her letting out a gasp, and she feels his tongue slide inside and against hers, not expecting the warm hand to slide down her back and pull her closer to the edge.</p><p>He rubs his hand along her back before gripping her hip, pulls her forward some more before curling his tongue around hers, and lets out a small groan. The grip on her hip tightens and she feels his teeth tug on the bottom of her lip when she cups his face with her hands.</p><p>Her head feels cloudy with confusion when she hears someone clearing their throat behind her, eyes opening instantly and pushing Zoro away. The color drains from her face because if it’s Smoker-</p><p>She’s dead.</p><p>She’s so dead.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to intrude, Zoro-ya,” and she can hear the sarcasm dripping off of Law’s every word.</p><p>She just groans as she throws her head into her hands when she hears the kitchen doors close and his voice echoing behind, “I promise not to tell Smoker, woman. Or do I?”</p><p>She’s shouting his name but the pirate doesn’t turn around. Law just keeps walking, whistling a jaunty tune down the hallway that has her letting out a loud groan in defeat.</p><p>Zoro looks pleased and Tashigi has to burst his bubble, gloating, “Don’t forget you said I could punch you-”</p><p>Someone clears their throat, followed by a feminine “Hmm,” and Tashigi dreads turning around, whispers to Zoro, “Is it Hina?” She crosses her fingers, praying it isn’t.</p><p>Smoker would be bad, but Hina would be worse.</p><p>
  <em> She’ll never stop asking a million questions. And she’s a Rear Admiral! </em>
</p><p>When Zoro stays silent, her life starts flashing behind her eyes. Zoro just grunts and she kicks him in the shins when she decides to close her eyes, take a deep breath and peek over her shoulder.</p><p>Zoro finally takes mercy, grinning, “Oi, bartender lady, wanna drink?”</p><p>Makino’s already standing beside Tashigi, taking in the scene before her and grinning, “Unlike Trafalgar Law, I <em> can </em>honestly say no one will find out about this but much like Shanks would say, ‘there’s always a price’,” and Makino’s snagging a bottle of whiskey off the kitchen island and walking away. Tashigi just stares at her and blinks when Makino throws a wink over her shoulder, “It’s cute- you remind me so much of Shanks and I in the beginning.”</p><p>She just looks at Zoro and barely hears the sound of the door closing, not surprised when Zoro reaches for a bottle of whiskey on the counter behind him.</p><p>“You really need to get some water if you’re going to be drinking more-”</p><p>Zoro’s quick, “Oi, you’re drinking too,” and she grabs the shot glasses, holding them out; watching as he pours the shots without spilling a drop, "One shot for everything that went wrong tonight. Two shots for everything that went right tonight. One shot for every sword technique you fucked up, and two shots for every time you landed your most difficult move. We'll be the judge."</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" </p><p>The confusion in her voice has him rolling her eyes at him. <em> That's like what? The 30th time tonight? It's going to become permanent one day. </em></p><p>"This has been nice, Glasses, and I don't want it to end. Stop fuckin' thinking. Take your number of shots, and then tell the story."</p><p>Tashigi decides to take one shot, then another. </p><p>Though she might have failed in some aspects this evening, the operation as a whole had been moderately successful, and had been filled with a few firsts. </p><p>The evening had more than made up for it. </p><p>They drink for hours, and by the end of the night when he stumbles to the Polar Tang, sneaking past the still closed doors of Hina's office, she thinks that maybe a marine and a pirate couldn't be anything, but maybe, one day, a Zoro and a Tashigi could be something.</p><p>
  <em> How sad to have your profession determine so much. </em>
</p><p>'Till we run into each other again, Glasses," and then he's back on the Polar Tang, Law greeting him as the submarine submerges into the water; safer to keep it underwater as he treats Mr. J and Lache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Until we meet again, Roronoa. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1- Information on <a href="https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Tongari_Island">Tongari Island</a> </p><p>2- Information on Lache’s <a href="https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Goru_Goru_no_Mi">Devil Fruit</a> (I promise, we’re going to come back to this!)</p><p>3- Information on the all the awesome <a href="https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Den_Den_Mushi%E2%80%9D&gt;Den%20Den%20Mushi%20of%20OP&lt;/a&gt;.%0A%0A4-%203-%20Information%20on%20the%20all%20the%20awesome%0A%20&lt;a%20href=">Den Den Mushi of OP</a>.</p><p>4--Huge thank you for the beta reading goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars">lunamars</a> as always! (Please do yourself a favor and read Strange Connections by lunamars. All the a g n s t for your heart and it's so good!!)</p><p>5- Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>